The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore
by Shin Sankai
Summary: DROPPED & DISCONTINUED. Misao is a widow, Aoshi is her new love interest and yet trouble ensues when more and more clues come together of just who Misao's dead husband is...and what his relationship to Aoshi was.
1. Prologue

****

Authors Notes: Noa here yet again! I'm still working on Under the Cherry Tree, so don't panic I haven't forgotten about it, I'm just having a little rest (err a bit of writers block happening for that ficcie) so I decided to start this one up. Um it's yet ANOTHER A/U ficcie about Aoshi and Misao, with everyone else too! I'll give you the quick introduction of what characters play what role in the story. 

Misao – Widower

Seta Soujiro – Deceased husband

Kaoru – Misao's older Sister

Saitou – Misao's older Brother

Tokio – Misao's best friend & Saitou's love interest

Okina – Misao, Kaoru, and Saitou's grandfather

Kenshin – Kaoru's husband (duh) & Saitou & Misao's brother-in-law

Megumi Takani Shinomori – Most popular GP in Kyoto (Known as Takani in honor of deceased mother) and Aoshi's sister

Aoshi Shinomori – Home renovator (Mainly kitchens and bathrooms) just moved to Kyoto to start the business there.

Shinomori Snr. – Megumi & Aoshi's father. (Lives in Tokyo) Founder of family business but handed it over to his son as he's done permanent damage to his back, unable to work again and must stay close to his GP in Tokyo. Mainly in hospital having operations on his back. 

Sanosuke Sagara – Electrician and he lets Aoshi board in the spare room of his apartment. (Come one you gotta admit, the hair style, he's had too many electric shocks and so it permanently stays like that)

Ayame & Suzume – The girls Misao always look after when they don't have Kindergarten. Misao is known as Auntie Misao to them.

Dr Genzai - Ayame & Suzume's grandfather and Megumi's mentor in medicine and part time helper at her Medical Centre.

Okon & Omasu – Soujiro's sister's (Misao sister-in-law's)

Shiro & Kuro – Very little part in story, Okon & Omasu's husbands

Hannya, Beshimi, Shijuksho & Hyotokko – Children Misao look after.

Plus the occasional mention of Kaoru's children and also the mention of Misao's nieces and nephew's on Soujiro's side (also an appearance from his mother and father way later).

Um I think that's all the characters I'm using… *Phew* that's heaps! Okay on with the prologue…

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

PROLOGUE

She was a friendly woman, to all those that knew her. She was popular with the kids and still was to this day. She still had her gentle nature about her even though she had been through so much heartache. For working mothers it was now easier for them to go to work without worrying about their children. The widow was a sweet and loving woman who had all the time in the word for children as this was the profession she chose in life. Someone had to do it, so she thought it might as well be her and children really felt at ease around her as well. 

The widow's parents had died when she was ten years old and she grew up with the loving care of her older brother and sister and her grandfather. When she finally understood that her parents were gone and they weren't ever coming back she cried for months on end. Her family members became worried and she was sent to a therapist as she had completely stopped talking. She had not spoken for two long years but when she started grade 7 at the high school her brother and sister attended things began to change. A young girl by the name of Tokio was new in town and Misao saw how frightened and lonely she looked and so the friendship began and is still strong 10 years later. They were inseparable during and after school, even on weekends and the tension had eased in Misao's family as they realized their little sister was finally talking again and had made a friend. Her parents had left behind a large fortune in which it would set each of their children up in life and help them finish school and university. She still missed her parents and would visit their graves once a week placing new flowers on their graves and talking about her week to them. 

The first year the young woman was in college she was turning 19. She met a dashing young man who had already been studying at the university for a year. After 6 months of dating they got married. Some thought it was a bit rushed but close friends and family knew that these two were meant to be together. They found a home together and their love for each other grew with time. On the eve of their second wedding anniversary the young man was involved in a car accident. Misao waited patiently for him to return home from his late night studies but she began to worry when he hadn't arrived like he said he would. Her world came crashing down when she received a call from her brother telling her about the accident, as he was the police officer called to the scene and that Seta Soujiro, her husband had died. First her parents now her loved one. She broke down once more, cutting herself off from everyone but Tokio, Kaoru, Okina and Saitou refused and were by her side through everything. She had received many gifts, letters and flowers of sympathy from neighbours, college students and Soujiro's family and friends. A month later the young woman found out she was pregnant with Soujiro's child. They had both wanted a family but now the widow, Seta Misao was at her wits end of what to do. Could she take care of a child by herself? Could she raise the baby as a constant reminder of her late husband? What good was a mother who did nothing but cry all day? There was no love for a child when the mother was still broken inside. Misao's decision was made and so Dr Megumi Takani preformed the termination. Only Misao's family knew about the pregnancy. She felt too scared to tell Soujiro's family, as they might not understand her reasons for not wanting the child. Misao just couldn't bare the thought of raising the child without her husband beside her every step of the way. She had cried many times that day, in the arms of different people. First it was her doctor, then her sister, brother and grandfather and then her best friend. 

A year had passed, and Misao was still the lonely widow. The memory of her late husband and their unborn child was always on her mind, but all in time she had let go, knowing he was looking down on her, guiding her through life. She knew everytime she visited his grave that he wanted her to get on with life and to be the beautiful and happy Misao he met and knew her as. Just for him Misao would be that loving and caring woman again. She began putting her life back together again, caring for the neighbours and her sister-in-laws children once more. She felt her husband's presence wherever she went, knowing he wanted her to find love again, to have a family she so desperately and richly deserved, but Misao thought it was impossible for her to love again. Little did she know about the man who had moved to Kyoto six months ago… He was going to walk into her life and she'd never want to let him go, for Misao had found her new love.

Á Á Á Á 

End of Prologue…

Á Á Á Á 


	2. Chapter 1

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

Misao strolled around the kitchen walking in circles around the large preparation bench that was in the middle of the kitchen as she talked on the phone to her brother asking him about her idea.

"So what do you think?" Misao spoke waiting for her brother to answer. She knew he'd be sucking on a cigarette as her idea rolled around his mind. She never knew how he could stand those things but at least he was a smoker and not a drinker she supposed. 

"About time you started thinking about doing something for yourself Mi-chan. That house needs renovating, It looks like it's still stuck in the 80's!" Saitou spoke back. He was sitting in his leather chair; his feet propped up on the desk in his private office at his house and…smoking a cigarette. He wore his police uniform pants and the black long sleeved top. His hat and coat hung on a coat rack near the slightly opened door. A desk lamp was on; a few open folders lay scattered on the desk with three cabinets behind him and a window on the right side of him that never opened to let in any fresh air. There was the constant smell of stale cigarette smoke around the room but Saitou never seemed to notice. It was a small office but it was his office and no one went in there but him.

"It's not that bad Saitou!" Misao yelled into the phone slamming the cupboard door she had opened shut and watched one hinge snap off flying across to the other side of the room and the handle fell to the bench below the high cupboards. 

"See?" Saitou spoke dryly into the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Misao spoke once more, not wanting to give in entirely.

"The cupboard broke didn't it? Look, ring Kaoru up and ask her too. She'll say the exact same thing as I did and you know it." Saitou spoke standing up out of his chair. Misao could hear some faint noise in the background and Saitou spoke to her once more.

"Someone's at the door. I'll see you later."

"Its only Tokio, so make her wait a bit longer. She'll become all frustrated and a little angry that she came all that way for nothing." Misao replied walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

"And you know its her because?" Saitou's deep voice spoke back.

"It's TOKIO! Where you go, she'll soon be right beside you! Just dial my number after you answered the door and let it ring once and then hang up. I'll know I'm right then."

"Whatever Mi-chan…" Misao pulled the phone from her ear looking at it.

"Well that was a nice goodbye." She spoke to herself looking around the room. She sat down in one of the lounge chairs and placed the phone on the coffee table. She sat staring at it for a number of seconds before it rang once and then stopped. Misao smiled knowing it had been Saitou. Boy would he be displeased to know that his younger sister was right. Misao sighed out loud, picking up the phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Konnichiwa?" Spoke a little female voice.

"Ame-chan what are you doing answering the phone?" Misao spoke to her 5-year-old niece.

"Hi Aunt Misao! Well kachan had to race off to bring in the washing cause its raining really hard and tochan is rounding up Yuki, Shinta and Kenji. He said we weren't allowed to play in the rain today cause mummy's in a bad mood." Ame-chan stopped rambling gaining her breath back.

"Could you yell out to her that I'm on the phone and need to speak to her?"

"Sure Aunt Misao… MAMA! AUNT MISAO'S ON THE TELEPONE!" Misao giggled on the other end hearing Ame-chan's version of how to say telephone. Misao could hear some footsteps and then her sister murmured her reply to her youngest child.

"Please get the towels out of the bathroom for your brothers and sister." There was more mumbling that Misao couldn't hear and then her sister spoke.

"Mi-chan, it's so lovely to hear from you. It's been what 2 weeks now and I was getting worried." Misao rolled her eyes listening to her sister say this. She could easily say 'Kaoru you have a phone as well and could easily ring me up too you know' but then it would turn into a full-fledged argument that Kaoru wouldn't want to loose.

"Just been a bit busy Kaoru, but now I must run my idea by you to see what you think. I asked Saitou-niisan already and he said that you'd agree with him." 

"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE YOU TWO! Sorry Misao, what were you saying?"

"Ah Kaoru, have I called at a bad time? You seem a little preoccupied at the moment." 

"I'm sorry Misao it's just this whole pregnancy thing again. These first few months were always the worst for me."

"YOUR PREGNANT!?!" Misao yelled into the phone nearly giving her sister permanent ear damage.

"Yeah for like three months Misao. Where have you been? I know I would have told you."

"No you didn't! I think I'd remember becoming an Aunt once more! Have you told Saitou-niisan yet? Or even Ojiichan? God Kaoru, you and Kenshin could start popping out kids on demand and get paid for it from other families who can't have any!" Misao began to laugh loudly but the other end of the line was silent as Kaoru was seething in her chair at how her sister could be so crude. 

"That's not funny Misao!" Kaoru spoke through clenched teeth. Misao cleared her throat calming down and spoke once more changing the subject.

"I've decided to renovate the kitchen and the bathroom in the house wh-" Misao was interrupted from speaking any further by Kaoru's excited voice.

"Oh thank goodness! That place needs some work done to it! I mean how old is it anyway? Like 20 or something." It was Misao's turn to scrunch her face up at her own brother and sister making fun of her and Soujiro's house.

"Let me know how it all works out Mi-chan, I've got to go, Kenshin needs a hand with the kids." Kaoru spoke as though in a hurry.

"Okay bye!" Misao hung the phone up then and grabbed her things together and decided she needed to get out of the house for awhile.

Á Á Á Á 

(Takani Medical Centre)

"Good morning Mrs Maya. Could I see Megumi for about five minutes?" Misao spoke walking into the quiet medical center.

"Of course dear, she's in her office." Misao waved her thanks to the elderly woman and walked down the hallway knocking lightly on Megumi's door.

"Come in." Misao entered the brightly lit office to see filing cabinets open, files on the dark wooden desk and Megumi busily typing away on her computer. She looked up, taking off her glasses and waved Misao in further.

"Hi Meg, how's work treating you?" Misao spoke sitting in one of the leather chairs.

"Oh you know me, busy as always."

"I finally decided on renovating the kitchen and bathroom Meg, what do you think?" Misao spoke feeling she need to get more approval just to make sure. She stopped typing on her computer and picked up her purse flipping through the business cards she had inside.

"I thinks its fantastic and you should try this guy, he's really good. Very popular and liked all over Tokyo. He only just moved here about six months ago and I hear they don't charge the earth either." Megumi handed over the card and Misao took it reading out the company name and slogan.

"Shinomori Renovators…Specialising in Kitchen's and Bathroom's. Thanks Megumi I'll give them a call." Misao left the office not noticing the sly foxy grin crossing Megumi's lips.

"Oh this will be interesting." She spoke quietly to herself and placed her glasses on once more and began typing away on her computer, that sly grin never leaving her red lips.

Á Á Á Á 

End Part One…

Á Á Á Á 


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: *hehehehe* It probably is 'widow' and not 'widower'…arigatoo for pointing that out to me… I guess 'Shinomori Renovator's is pretty funny, but I mean I could just see Sano as a "sparky" (electrician) and that's pretty funny! 

I think Ayame and Suzume-chan are so kawaii and that's why I use them so much…especially in my other fanfics. Aoshi and Misao meet in this chapter…first they speak over the phone…then somewhere else (got to read to find out) and then finally when his sly sister (although Misao doesn't know) takes her to his store.

Gomen nasai for taking ages in updating this fanfic. I actually…saved an old version onto the newest version and so it was replaced on my computer. So I had to retype again and I doubt if it will ever be the same again *Grrrrrrrrrr* Oh well no one saw it so I am safe after all. I'm trying to work on many fics at the moment so it does take a lot of time so I hope you wonderful readers/reviews can forgive me for that. 

I'm trying to finish up my newest Inu-yasha fanfic at the moment as well as typing up the last chapter of 'Doctors and Oniwabanshuu Orders…' I'm still hanging in there…ripping my hair out with UTCT, but I have ideas way ahead at what's going to happen, but actually need to type it up…and hope it'll all make sense in the end. The same goes for my 'Hiker…' fic too. Too many fics, anybody want to write for me… *hehehe*Anywho that's enough of my blabbering for now so hopefully this is okay…

Ja Ne… 

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

"Shinomori Renovator's…" A deep voice spoke into the mobile phone. He wore a pair of very old and ripped jeans, a pair of steal cap boots and a black slightly tight shirt. A long sleeved checkered shirt was wrapped around his waist with a tool belt hidden underneath. His black hair fell in front of his eyes and was rather dusty from all the construction work being completed around him.

"Hello? Am I speaking to the owner?" Misao spoke hesitantly into the phone never having done anything like this before. When it came to plumbing or electrical work her husband had done this and not Misao.

"You're going to have to speak up! I can't hear you properly!" The man on the mobile spoke loudly trying to get over the racket of the hammering.

"Am I speaking to the owner?" Misao spoke louder.

"You are indeed." Misao sighed happily and spoke once more.

"I'm wanting to renovate my kitchen and bathroom. Could you tell me where your store is so I may come in and wander around? I've got an old business card with your Tokyo address and not a Kyoto one."

"It's in the Yuban Shopping Centre. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, thank you very much. Goodbye." Misao hung up the phone in her nervousness and sat back in the chair. She had never heard such a deep voice before, well Saitou-niisan's was deep but the man she had spoken too seemed secretive and mysterious as well. Misao shook her head thinking how ridiculous that seemed, but the sound of his voice made her heart flutter and her cheeks turned slightly pink just thinking about it. She had not felt like that since Soujiro was alive. Misao shock it off thinking she was being silly and got up and began cleaning her house up.

* * * * 

Misao was softly humming away, a couple of hours passing as she was placing the last of her washing on the clothesline. She sighed in relief her days work over and walked inside grabbing her sling bag and keys and left the house. During this time of day on Friday's Misao would head down the street, buy two lots of flowers and head towards the cemetery her parents and late husband were buried. 

* * * *

"I'll take these one's." Misao spoke giving the stall man the right amount of money and began walking once more. She always got two huge bunches, her mother having loved all the colours of flowers while her late husband liked white and yellow. She would always walk past the park she took Ayame and Suzume-chan to if they were good. Misao smiled and waved at the small children she had looked after over the years and spoke softly to their mother's but kept moving on her way. 

* * * *

Misao entered one of the smaller cemeteries in the city and began walking towards her parents. The year that Misao had come every Friday to speak to Soujiro she had not seen a single soul. No one came to respect their loved ones but Misao shook her head knowing they probably came on other days. Misao crouched down once she reached her parents gravestones and placed the flowers in the small flower holder between the stones. Misao crouched down, in front of the stones and closed her eyes in silent pray. 

A minute passed by and Misao stood up once more going off to find Seta Soujiro's headstone. She made her way through the dozens of other headstones her head bowed knowing exactly where she was going without looking. To Misao's utter surprise a squeal escaped her lips as she bumped into someone else and fell backwards loosing her footing. Quicker then she could blink the tall man turned around grabbing her wrists stopping her from falling but Misao watched as her flowers dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Misao spoke embarrassed a light blush crossing her cheeks and watched the tall man with shiny jet-black hair crouch down and pick up her flowers. Misao's hand moved out wanting to run her fingers through his hair, but her eyes widened in realisation and she dropped it back down hoping she wasn't blushing to brightly.

"Its alright, I was the one not looking where I was going anyway." Misao blinked a couple of times staring up into semi hidden blue-green eyes. Misao's throat seemed to close up on her as she continued to stare at the rather handsome man in front of her.

"Here you go, they are very pretty flowers." The man spoke handing Misao her flowers. She took them, her fingers brushing lightly over his and they locked eyes again, Misao not being able to respond to what he said. Her heart hammered in her ears, his intense eyes staring endlessly into her blue ones. The man cleared his throat slightly and spoke in a soft voice.

"It must be my lucky day bumping into a lovely looking lady like yourself." The man watched Misao blush at what he said and he smiled down at her speaking once more.

"Well you made my day, but I must get to work." Misao moved out of his way and watched as he walked down the stone path heading towards the street. He seemed like some sort of builder as he wore torn jeans, a black top and a checkered shirt around his waist. Misao looked in the direction he came from noticing a bunch of flowers rested against a gravestone. Misao shook her head knowing she was intrigued, but dare not have a look. It was not her business and so she kept walking. As Misao placed the flowers against Soujiro's gravestone her thoughts turned to the man she accidentally bumped into. He was ruggedly handsome, wearing shabby clothes like that and his voice was soft but powerful. Misao wandered what he'd look like if he wore nicer clothes.

"Snap out of it Misao…" She spoke shaking her head of the image that was rolling through her mind. He was a complete stranger, sure a really handsome stranger, but still she didn't know him and couldn't…wasn't ready for any sort of relationship. Besides, what was the chance of her even running into him again. Misao knew Soujiro would want her to love again, but Misao was too scared, too afraid that if she fell in love again, he too would be taken away from her.

"Soujiro, I decided to renovate the kitchen and bathroom. Remember we talked about it all the time but never did anything? Well I decided I would, just for you…" Misao spoke softly to no one. She placed a brave smile on her lips; her eyes tearing up slightly but Misao blinked them away as she stared up into the cloudy sky wandering if Soujiro was looking down on her. If only Misao could hear his voice again, see his face, that sweet smile and feel his touch she would be content to move on. Just one last time and then she'd move on. Misao bowed her head, her tears spilling down her cheeks knowing that would never happen. Sure she felt his presence around her but he couldn't hug her, take her pain away so instead she cried in front of him, showing how lost she was without him. Misao had the love of her family and her friends but what she truly wanted was someone to love her, to hold her and to comfort her every need. Did she not deserve someone to love her with so much passion? Had she done something wrong? Misao snapped her eyes open, her hand moving to her stomach. That was it, Misao was convinced she was being punished for not keeping their child. She cried softly to herself once more but finally wiped her eyes trying to get her composure back.

Misao looked down at her watch, gasping in surprise knowing Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan would be around soon and she got up dusting her clothes off any dirt or leaves. Misao did feel better after she cried. Somehow it realised her burdens and cleansed her soul just that little bit, even though she desperately wanted to be held and comforted. Misao placed a kiss on the stone and raced out of the cemetery heading back home.

* * * * 

Misao walked silently into the yard, closing the front gate soundlessly and saw two small girls bound up the three steps and knock loudly on the front door. 

"Auntie Misao? Are you there? We've come to stay for the afternoon!" Said one of the small children. Misao smiled behind them, tapping their little shoulders listening to them shriek in surprise but they turned around full of excitement and wrapped their arms around her legs. 

"Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan how has your morning been?" Misao spoke sweetly looking down at the girls, hoping they wouldn't notice her red eyes. She crouched down giving them a light hug and brushed her hands through their brown hair. Misao stood up once more, unlocking the door and watching the small girl's race into the house heading for the kitchen.

"It's better now! We're ready to make cookies today!" The little girls shouted happily from the kitchen waiting for Misao to enter as well. Misao closed her front door and moved into the kitchen bringing two chairs with her so Ayame and Suzume could stand up on them to reach the bench. Misao began getting the ingredients handing them to the girls listening to them copy what she said when she got the ingredients out.

* * * *

"You girls are a mess!" Misao spoke looking at them. The chocolate-chip cookies where made and cooling down on the bench under a cloth. Misao was staring at Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan as they were covered in flour and cookie dough was all over there lips and fingers as they happily licked the bowls and spoons. Misao picked them up placing them back on the ground and waved for them to follow her. A warm bubbled bath was already made up for the two girls, Misao knowing they would get dirty sometime. They pouted cutely up at Misao but she did not weaken and pointed towards the bath watching the now sulking girls undress and jump in washing themselves up.

"You girls wash properly and don't spill any bubbles or water over the floor and you'll be able to wear your dresses today." Misao spoke watching their faces light up in excitement. Misao had been making them a dress each but said they weren't allowed to wear them just yet. It was a huge surprise for the two sisters and Misao finally used it as a small bribe so they would wash properly and behave. A smile spread over Misao's lips as it was working perfectly.

"MISAO! Where are you?" Came Megumi's voice from the front door.

"The bathroom Meg!" Misao shouted back watching the little girls.

"Hi Megumi-san!" Ayame and Suzume shouted happily while waving at her. Megumi waved back and spoke to Misao.

"I was passing by and wanted to know if you wanted a lift to the Yuban Shopping Centre? I thought we could have a look at what this guy has in store. I'll help you pick something out okay? Do you girls want to go on an outing?" Megumi spoke excitedly to Ayame and Suzume.

"Do we still get to wear our dresses Auntie Misao?" Suzume-chan spoke up her brown eyes pouting cutely at Misao. Misao sighed giving in and nodded her head.

"YAY!" The little girls yelled getting out of the bath and Misao walked over wiping them dry and then wrapping them in the towels and taking there hands heading upstairs towards her bedroom. Misao was going through a draw getting out some clothes the little girls had here in case of emergencies. Misao watched as they placed on their underwear and white singlet's and waited impatiently for Misao to bring out their dresses. They were practically jumping up and down on the spot, unable to contain their excitement any longer. Misao opened her wardrobe glancing at her late husband's clothes still hanging up for a brief moment and then brought out two dresses. One was black with bright yellow sunflowers all over it. This was for Ayame-chan, as she loved yellow and sunflowers. Suzume-chan's was light blue, the colour of the sky with daisies all over it. Misao pulled out a black knitted sweater for Ayame-chan and a light blue one for Suzume-chan just in case it got colder. Suzume-chan wore small white sneakers and socks while Ayame-chan wore black sandals. Misao had been placing their shoes on when they stopped her and hugged her around the neck whispering softly into her ears.

"Thank you sooooooooo much Aunt Misao! We love you!" Ayame and Suzume spoke simultaneously.

"Why don't you show Megumi-san what you're wearing." They raced out of the room and downstairs. Misao sat on the edge of the bed her fingers brushing over a photo of Soujiro. Tears glistened in her eyes, his soft sweet voice running through her mind but she was unable to cry as shouting was heard from downstairs telling her to hurry up. Misao picked up her sling bag and keys and placed on her shoes leaving the room and heading downstairs and out the door towards Megumi's BMW.

* * * *

(Yuban Shopping Centre)

"How come you know exactly where you are going Megumi?" Misao spoke curiously while she walked slightly behind Megumi with two very excited girls looking at all the toy stores.

"Um, I'm a doctor…and doctor's know everything Misao." Megumi replied back. Misao narrowed her eyes slightly but bent down hearing the excited squeals of Ayame and Suzume-chan. 

"Auntie Misao look at that!" Suzume-can cried excitedly. Misao turned her head to see a merry-go-round ride a few meters away.

"How about we go to the store I'm looking for first and then I take you on a ride and if you're really good I take you to the park."

"YAY!" Ayame and Suzume-chan yelled simultaneously. Their tiny hands clutched onto Misao's as they followed Megumi through the crowd heading for 'Shinomori Renovators'.

The bell dinged softly on the door as Megumi opened it up, Misao, Ayame and Suzume walking through. Ayame and Suzume-chan let go of Misao's hands having a look at all the pretty colours, which happened to be tiles and they raced off to look more closely and deciding on what colour was best.

"You girls behave and don't touch anything." Misao spoke a little louder and receive small "Hai's" from them.

"Can I help you ladies?" A sort man spoke from behind the counter. Misao and Megumi turned around to see a young teenage boy with spiky hair. Misao scanned his nametag and spoke.

"Um, yes Yahiko…I'd like to speak to the owner if it is possible."

"One moment." He went out the back and Misao turned around making sure Ayame and Suzume-chan was behaving. They were standing still, hands pointing at different tiles either saying 'pretty or ohhhhhhhhh that's nice'. 

"Can I help you?" A soft but deep voice spoke behind Misao. The hairs on the back of Misao's neck stood up hearing that voice once more. She turned around to face a man wearing a grey pantsuit and a black button shirt underneath the jacket. Misao swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared silently over at him. Her assumption had been correct. He was good looking in torn and old clothes but right now, in clothes like that…he was drop dead gorgeous! Misao shook her head placing a small smile on her lips and was just about to say something when the man interrupted.

"It's got to be my lucky day…having spoken to you twice in one day already." A small smile crossed his lips now watching the young woman blush at what he said.

"Hello again… My friend recommended your business. I wish to renovate my kitchen and so I decided to come and have a look." Misao spoke softly.

"Friend?" Aoshi replied looking around the store not finding anyone. Misao searched he store only finding Ayame and Suzume-chan who took her hands wanting to ride on the merry-go-round now.

"Where did she go?" Misao spoke absently out loud.

"Shall I get my things and come have a look at your kitchen. We can go now or wait a few days if you wish." Aoshi spoke once more grabbing Misao's attention. She shook her head and replied back.

"No, now is fine." Misao watched him head for the back again and grabbing his things before mumbling something to Yahiko, who nodded his head and then walked towards the door opening it for Misao and the two small girls attached to her hands.

"Auntie Misao! What about the merry-go-round?" Ayame-chan whined as they were walking towards the main entrance to leave the shopping center. Aoshi stopped walking when Misao gasped in surprise watching her bend down and speaking softly to the two pouting girls.

"How about I take you to the park after this man has a look at my kitchen?" Aoshi placed a small smirk on his lips looking down at the putting girls. He didn't know how 'Misao' as they called her could stand seeing them pout like this at her. Obviously she was so used to it that it didn't bother her, where as it was having an effect on Aoshi. He bent down beside Misao, looking at the two girls and spoke to Misao.

"I don't mind. I have the afternoon off and if you want to take them for a ride on the merry-go-round its okay with me. I can wait for you." Misao stared at him, her blue eyes blinking widely but watched as Ayame and Suzume-chan raced off towards the merry-go-round and yelling…

"ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU!" Misao stood up, Aoshi following and he spoke once more heading in the direction the girls went.

"Come on…we can wait for them over there." Misao finally got her feet working and stood beside the tall man. Her eyes glanced up at him and she turned towards him as he spoke.

"My name's Aoshi." Misao smiled up at him, her bright sweet face being memorised by Aoshi' eyes as well as her nae when she replied back.

"Misao." Aoshi nodded his head in kind and they both went back to watching the giggling girls. After a long moment of silence Aoshi began a small conversation asking Misao a question.

"So Misao…are you married or seeing anyone?" Misao stared directly over at the merry-go-round not knowing what to say. Her eyes were wide in shock having been asked such a question. Misao began to fidget with the wedding band around her neck… What was she to do?

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	4. Chapter 3

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

__

"So Misao…are you married or seeing anyone?" 

Misao clutched the wedding band she wore around her neck in a fisted hand. Her lips had parted, but nothing came out. Aoshi was waiting for her to answer but he had asked such a private question and done it so casually as well. Misao's eyebrows scrunched up as she stewed on his question.

"Misao? Are you feeling alright?" Aoshi spoke trying to get her attention.

"Of course I am." Aoshi was a little taken back by the way she spoke to him. Clearly something was on her mind and she wasn't letting it out. It could possibly have something to do with the crowd of people surrounding the merry-go-round. 

"I don't have to answer your question. I can't believe that is your conversation opener, to ask whether I'm married or seeing anyone. We don't even know each other and you ask me something as serious and personal as though it is something you casually talk about all the time. I have no desire to open myself up to a complete stranger and someone like yourself. Ayame, Suzume we are leaving right now." Other shoppers turned to stare at Misao as she hopped over the small fence once the ride stopped and got the two pouting girls off of the tiny horses. Aoshi watched, as did many other shoppers as Misao strode off, Ayame and Suzume-chan lightly jogging beside her to stay with her. Aoshi rubbed his temple at the emotions Misao showed five seconds ago. To him it seemed she was in a tough relationship and seriously needed to get out of it or desperately needing some cheering up. Aoshi could feel the tension that seemed to surround her and thought he'd start a small conversation. Stupid him for thinking it would be that easy for her to speak with a complete stranger. She had been true in what she replied back to him and it made him feel like an idiot. Aoshi moved away from the merry-go-round letting other family's move closer as they had very excited children wanting a ride.

* * * *

"Mr Shinomori? That was rather fast. I thought you would be gone for the entire afternoon." Aoshi's assistant, Yahiko spoke coming around the counter to take Aoshi's jacket and place it on the hook behind him.

"Change of plans…" Aoshi muttered out and untucked his black satin shirt walking past Yahiko and heading done the small hall towards his office. He unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and placed his bag on the table. He headed back down the small hallway speaking to Yahiko once more.

"Why don't you head off Yahiko, since I'm here for the afternoon. Why not go to the music store and see Tsubame?"

"M-Mr Shinomori, I can't leave the store. What if you get a call out?" Aoshi sat down in the high stool behind the main counter and placed his feet on the bench leaning back slightly and speaking once more looking over at Yahiko who was in front of the counter like a customer.

"Then I'll close the shop, but I doubt that will happen. I was up at four this morning working and I've checked my diary and I seem to be up to date, which is a pleasant surprise. So go and take the afternoon off, you only have about 3 hours to go anyway. I won't cut your pay so go wait for Tsubame to finish and then take her out for the afternoon. Have a light snack or something, I recommend the meals from The Akebeko in the food court. I won't offer twice Yahiko…" 

"Arigatoo Mr Shinomori!" Yahiko spoke grabbing his bag and jacket running out the front door, but ducking under the arm that was holding the door open for him.

"You are really good to him itoto-chan." Megumi spoke from the doorway letting the door close with a soft click and the chime of the bell.

"He's a good kid and he works hard. He'll make Tsubame-chan really happy when they get older."

"Worships the ground she walks on?" Megumi questioned moving closer and leaning her back against the front counter.

"Not really the words I'm looking for, but something like that." Aoshi replied back his eyes moving to the computer screen on the top counter. Brother and sister fell into a small silence, Megumi watching Aoshi flutter his fingers over the keyboard of the computer at lightning speed to check on up coming jobs or continuation ones from weeks or months ago. Megumi was itching to ask how the interaction between her brother and Misao went and so Megumi lifted herself up and sat on the bench, casually crossing one leg over the other and spoke.

"So how has your day been so far itoto-chan?" Aoshi glared at his older sister through his long bangs and didn't answer her question. He headed for his office grabbing the backup disks out of the safe and heading for the main computer to back up the hard drive.

"Oh come on Aoshi? Tell your neesan how your day was." Megumi drawled on once more and Aoshi finally gave up.

"I met the most…interesting woman today." A small smile crossed Megumi's lips as she jumped down from the counter, leaning her forearms on it almost jumping in excitement as she spoke once more.

"Do tell?" Aoshi gave his sister an unusual look at the way she was acting but finally decided Megumi seemed rather intrigued and decided to tell her about Misao.

"Her name is Misao and I met her at the graveyard where mum is."

"Did you know where she was going?" Megumi spoke hastily.

"She was in a graveyard Meg-chan. OBVIOUSLY she was going to a gravestone to pay her respects to family members. What is with you?" Aoshi spoke back and Megumi waved her hand telling him to continue with his story silently promising him she wouldn't interrupt anymore.

"We were going to her place and I started a small conversation but it was obviously the wrong topic for some reason."

"What did you say?"

"I asked if she was seeing anyone. I didn't know she'd lash out like she did." Aoshi watched Megumi slap her hand on her forehead speaking once more. 

"You men are so stupid. Just having met her and you ask her such a serious and personal question. Clearly she had every right to be like that. Mou! Aoshi no baka…" 

"You too huh? She said the exact same thing… I guess I lost a customer, pity she was pretty nice looking too…"

"Typical men always making sure women are cute or good looking with big breasts and tight asses before they take an interest in them! What ever happened to looking at the 'inner' woman to find they have a brain, a sense of humor, a personality and interests?" 

"I can't look at the "woman on the inside" as you say Meg-chan because she didn't let me." Aoshi got off the chair having finished backing up the system and walked down the hallway placing the disks back in the safe.

"Besides looks aren't everything, they are just a bonus and add to the character of a woman. Although she did have a firm butt and shapely breasts, but they weren't huge so quit your whining. I'm not like other men." Aoshi nearly killed over when he stared into blue eyes and then they moved around the shop as she spoke softly to him.

"Have I interrupted a conversation?" Aoshi placed a hand behind his head feeling completely mortified about what he said and shook his head negatively having already lost his voice. After a moment he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here Misao? Are you comfortable with me calling you Misao? Should I refer to you by your surname?" Misao blinked a couple of times looking over at an embarrassed Aoshi. He didn't really show it in the way of blushing but Misao saw the widening of his hidden eyes and the fact he took a fair amount of time to speak to her as well. Misao had walked into the store to see no one in sight, not even Aoshi's assistant Yahiko. She stood at the counter ready to ding the small bell for assistance but soon heard Aoshi's voice; louder then usual, but obviously speaking to someone in the store who happened to not tell him they were leaving. Misao had raised an eyebrow listening to his comments about women and became rather intrigued and wanting to know whom he was talking about but would never know. Misao cleared her head of thoughts and replied back.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I came back to apologise for acting so harsh and rude. That was not right of me to do so. It wasn't your fault, you were trying to be kind and friendly not having a clue that the question you asked would bring up such a reaction. For that I apologise again and hope I could still have your services to renovate my kitchen."

"Iie Misao-san you need not apologise for my mistake. After thinking about what I said it was pretty stupid and rather casual. I have been informed that women aren't likely to answer straightforward questions such as this. If one day you feel comfortable with my being around and working in your house, you may tell me if you wish." Aoshi observed as Misao held a small blush on her cheeks listening to him ramble on. Aoshi cleared his throat and headed down the back to grab his workbag and walking into the main store area once more. 

"Shall we get going Misao-san?" Aoshi received a silent nod from Misao and grabbed his jacket heading out the door and locking it firmly placing the "sorry we are closed" sign up. Aoshi and Misao headed for the carpark in silence, Misao following Aoshi to wherever his car was parked so she may direct him to her home.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	5. Chapter 4

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

Aoshi pulled up at Misao's house and got out of the car moving around the other side to open the door for her. Misao smiled her thanks and opened the gate heading for the front door and unlocked it stepping inside. Aoshi followed Misao into the spacious lounge room and headed for the large kitchen, which was separated from the lounge room by the dining room. 

"Well here it is…" Misao spoke absentmindedly and turned around to see Aoshi was deep in thought as he moved around the kitchen, his hands running along the benches and the cupboards.

"What a disaster…" Aoshi spoke softly to himself but Misao heard every word.

"HEY! I didn't ask you to criticize my home I asked you to come look at my kitchen and that's it!" Misao spoke annoyingly, both of her hands turning into fists. She watched as Aoshi turned away from the small kitchen window and he held up his hands explaining what he meant.

"I didn't mean to offend your home Misao-san. I look out into your back yard to see its blossoming with flowers and yet you have this very small window. It does not compliment this large spacious kitchen at all. If you'd like, I can measure the entire kitchen, get a quote together for you all including tiles, cupboards, shelving space, bench tops, lighting and of knocking more of the wall out and placing in a larger window." Aoshi watched as Misao blushed embarrassed once more and then a bright smile crossed her lips as she nodded her head in agreement.

Misao silently watched as Aoshi opened the slightly broken cupboard door and actually pulled it off. She gasped softly in surprise and Aoshi turned his attention to her and spoke once more.

"You did want a complete make over of your kitchen right?" He watched as Misao nodded her head affirmatively and he gave her a small smile speaking again to reassure her of what he was doing.

"I needed to take a cupboard door off to measure the inside of the cupboard as to were your shelving would go." 

"I understand…its just that…my former partner and I…well anyway its just a shock that's all…" Aoshi watched Misao move out of the kitchen having broken off whatever she was going to say.

"Former partner…" Aoshi mumbled to himself but shook his head going back to work.

* * * *

(A Couple of Hours Later…)

Aoshi stood at the small window looking out into the backyard of Misao's house to see she was attending to her garden. She had many different flowers picked already and resting on the porch steps. Aoshi watched as Misao stood up and turned to face the small window but Aoshi already looked away knowing she was going to see what he was doing. Aoshi pretended to measure the sink space again to look like he was actually doing work and not watching her. He flipped through his notebook making sure he had written down all of the measurements.

"How are you going in here?" Aoshi turned his head to see Misao carrying the flowers and placed them on the preparation table in the middle of the kitchen. She hummed softly as she arranged the flowers, cutting their stems and placed them in a crystal vase filling it with warm water and adding in a teaspoon of sugar and stirring slightly.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Aoshi spoke closing his notebook and leaned against the bench waiting for Misao to answer him.

"Why?" Aoshi shrugged his shoulders and replied back gathering up his things and placing them either in his bag or back in his tool belt.

"I thought you could spare some time and tell me what you really want to do with this kitchen. I can bring in different folders on cupboard designs different colours as well and other folders with numerous amount of bench tops and tiles. Also you'll need to pick out handles for the draws and cupboards so I'll bring them over too. You'll probably need to change your lights as well, these are old fashioned and so maybe down lights could work, they are the best, maybe even dim ones if you wish. My flat mate happens to be an electrician so I'm sure I can grab a catalogue from him and get him pretty cheap for you…he does owe me a few favours after all."

"O-Okay…um what time did you want to come over?"

"Whatever suits you Misao-san…" Aoshi replied absently back and began screwing the cupboard back on using some temporary screws he carried in his tool belt.

"Well what about around noon, I can provide some finger food for us as I'll probably ask a lot of questions about what to choose and even get your opinion." Misao stared at the tall man as he was quickly typing something in the laptop he carried with him and a pen stuck out the side of his mouth.

"No problem, noon it is then. I'll see you then Misao-san." Aoshi gathered his things together and walked towards the main door opening it up and stepping outside. He handed Misao his card, with the appointment time written on the back.

"Wait!" Misao yelled as he was already at the gate heading for his black Ute. Aoshi turned half around waiting for Misao to speak once more.

"Can you remember my address?" Aoshi nodded his head and spoke once more before giving her a small wave and driving off.

"Sure…I used to play here when I was a small kid...my family was originally from around here…"

* * * *

(Early Evening - 6:30pm)

*Ring Ring*

Misao walked back into the lounge room in her house and picked up the phone, which sat on the coffee table. 

"Misao-chan, how are you going?" Megumi's voice filtered into Misao's ear before she could even say hello.

"Not too bad…I went back to apologise to the man who runs Shinomori Renovators. I was…well not myself and he was still kind enough to go ahead and renovate my kitchen. I have an appointment with him tomorrow." A sly grin crossed Megumi's lips as she drove down the street heading for Misao's house.

"That's wonderful Misao-chan…you'll have to tell me all about it over dinner. I'll be around to pick you up shortly." Misao stared at the phone as Megumi hung up abruptly, but moved to the window when someone honked his or her car horn. Misao noticed it was Megumi's BMW. She shook her head grabbing her things together and headed out the door placing her slip on shoes on and walked out the gate getting into the passenger side of Megumi's car.

"Evening Misao-chan." Megumi spoke happily to her and drove off heading for the city center to eat at one of her favourite cafes. 

* * * *

Hours had passed as Misao and Megumi were sitting silently at a table eating dessert and drinking coffee. Megumi had laughed softly about Misao over reacting with whatever it was that Aoshi was saying. She got quite uptight sometimes and in some small way Megumi felt sorry for her brother. 

Megumi silently watched as Misao played with the last remains of the cake on her plate and observed as Misao placed down the small folk and grabbed Megumi's attention by asking her a question.

"Do you think its right…if…I mean do you think Soujiro would be angry if I found someone else to love?" Megumi's dark eyes softened at hearing this question. She knew Misao had been pondering over this for quite sometime now but ever since she ran into Aoshi, it seemed that she truly did want an answer. Megumi stretched her hand across and squeezed Misao's comfortingly and spoke an answer.

"Misao sweetie, Soujiro knows you'll always love him and no one can take that away from you. _'Till death do us part…'_ Misao…you must remember those words. I can feel he wants you to be happy Misao and if that means falling in love again and maybe even marrying then I'm sure he'll be very happy for you." Megumi watched as Misao parted her lips to interrupt but Megumi placed up her hand wanting to finish her speech and observed as Misao stayed quiet waiting for her to finish.

"You can take as long as you like Misao. If the man is worth it, he'll be patient and he'll be honest and open with you as you should do the same for him. Then again you may not want to marry again Misao, but that's okay as well. You may have many fears but I just want to see you happy again…Soujiro wants you to find love again, I can feel it…just as you can. Am I right?"

"H-Hai Megumi…only…only I'm scared…afraid that if I do fall in love again, he'll be taken from me just like Soujiro was."

"Misao you'll have many ups and downs in your life and sometimes you'll feel as though you have more downs then ups, but you are a very attractive and smart young woman who grabs the attention of many men that walk passed you in the street. You'll have no problem getting attention; it just depends on whether any of them are right for you. You'll feel it one day."

"Feel what?" Misao asked intrigued wanting to know what Megumi was talking about.

"You'll meet a man Misao, maybe even once off, like passing him in the street and you'll know. You'll feel yourself become breathless, your heart will beat rapidly, your attention focusing on him as a whole, but noticing small details about his appearance and features. It will feel different from Soujiro, but it will still be powerful and it will frighten you, but it will be beautiful Misao…I promise…"

"M-Megumi…I'm scared because…I think…I think I've already felt that again…only this time it was more intense and I don't know why…he was and is just a stranger…" The clearing of a throat interrupted the two woman as a waiter stood beside them and spoke.

"Have you two ladies finished with your plates?" Misao nodded her head and cast her eyes out the window to watch couples arm in arm walk off heading back to their homes.

"Misao-chan, do not think so much into it just yet. Give yourself time to know this man…to find out who he truly is, if you see him again that is, but don't rush into anything. Go at your own pace this time and if he is interested tell him that he must be patient or at least tell him of your lost love and that you wish to go slower then that because you are afraid. Okay?" Misao smiled over at her doctor and personal friend. Megumi seemed to have a lot of experience in the matter of love but then again, she had always declined offers of telephone numbers and dinner dates with men she had met at the clubs the two of them went too. Perhaps a previous love had broken her heart, Misao was not too sure.

"Its getting late Megumi and I've got to make something for tomorrow for when Aoshi comes over…" Megumi turned her dark eyes to the younger woman and watched as her cheeks turned light pink at speaking about Aoshi as though they had known each other for a lot longer then one day.

"Why Misao-chan, is this man the one you think you might find love with again?" Megumi spoke softly, her elbows resting on the table holding her head up as she raised her eyebrows for more emphasis. Megumi laughed loudly, a hand moving over her lips to try and conceal it but was unsuccessful. Other guests turned to stare at the two women wandering what on earth was going on. One was blushing bright red and the other quieting down but still laughing at her friend.

"I've seen him from a distance Misao-chan and he looks quite handsome…" Megumi spoke softly, getting her laughter under control and leaned back in the chair once more. She was secretly hoping Misao would open up more.

"Its not that Megumi…I can feel a sort of chemistry between us. It scares me, but he seems like a very gentle and understanding man, much like Soujiro…but I don't know if I'd care for him for being him or because he is reminding me of Soujiro…its awful of me to think that, but right now…that's how I feel…" Misao's eyes stared pleadingly over at Megumi, hoping she'd understand. Megumi gave Misao a gentle smile and nodded her head patting her hand once more.

"Come on you silly girl…I take you home." 

"HEY!" Misao spoke loudly getting the attention of other customers and blushed once more in embarrassment. Megumi waved her off and paid for dinner walking out the café with Misao hurriedly following her.

"So Aoshi's coming to see you tomorrow Misao, why not drift from the subject of your kitchen to gain small bits of information about him. Nothing major just yet, but I'm sure if you opened up a little he'd do exactly the same." Misao stared suspiciously at Megumi for a moment but noticed she had a completely innocent face and brushed off any thoughts of Megumi knowing the man from Shinomori Renovators.

* * * *

"Have a lovely day tomorrow Misao-chan…and don't get too nervous, its just business…with a bit of personal pleasure yes?" 

"MEGUMI!" Misao yelled humiliated once again by her friend being so open about such personal things. She laughed loudly once more and drove off, honking the horn once signaling Misao to go inside and lock the place up after her. 

* * * *

Misao stood in her kitchen, looking around at the…okay…she finally admitted that it was probably designed in the 1980's! Misao had prepared some food for tomorrow and began cleaning up the small mess she had created.

"Soujiro…" Misao whispered feeling his presence in the kitchen. Misao quickly turned around, her eyes sparkling happily but they saddened as she wasn't able to see him or touch him anymore.

"Soujiro…please help me…please…" Misao spoke brokenly and descended to the tiled floor in the kitchen, her head resting against her up drawn knees as she cried to herself. Misao felt so lost, so alone and yet she wasn't alone. She had her family, her friends and of course Soujiro who would always watch over her until she was complete and whole again. 

Misao wiped the tears away from her eyes, silently berating herself for being silly. Misao finally realised that no matter how many tears she cried it still didn't change the fact that Soujiro, her first love, her first boyfriend and then husband was dead and that he wasn't ever coming back.

"I'll try Soujiro…I try to become happy, I'll try to be complete again…just don't get mad, don't hate me for falling in love with someone else…I beg you…" Misao gasped in surprise as she felt a warmth around her, as though Soujiro was actually hugging her. He was giving her his approval that he wouldn't be sad if she found love once more; in fact, he'd be able to rest in peace knowing his Misao would be all right. Misao was and is a beautiful young woman who had the right to find love again, even if it meant trying over and over again until she was completely happy. 

* * * *

Hours have passed, as Misao lay on her side of the bed, the other side cold and empty as Soujiro used to sleep there. She was curled into the blankets, her left hand resting on a photo of Soujiro and old tear marks caressing her pale cheeks as she had cried herself to sleep. 

* * * *

(Sanosuke Sagara's Apartment)

"Sano, this may sound really stupid, but do you think its possible to fall in love with someone even though you've only known them for one day and not even knowing exactly who they are on the inside?"

"Shinomori, you met someone?" Sano spoke after taking another drink from his beer bottle. Sano watched as Aoshi shrugged his shoulders and brushed his hand through his jet-black hair in frustration. Aoshi was usually a quite man, not one to speak so openly about relationships or romance but now he seemed quite bothered and confused at the moment. Sano cleared his throat after returning from the kitchen with more beer. 

"Sounds interesting, but you are definitely asking the wrong person. My record of keeping long-term girlfriends is very slim, as you already know. I mean a month ago I was with…Hikari…no wait maybe it was Tae… Anyway that's not the point. Ever since I ran into this real peace of work last week, I've completely lost interest in the women I see at the clubs we usually go to and can't get this woman's dark eyes out of my head."

"So if you feel that way…and I feel that way…and its two completely different women and the fact they are strangers…doesn't that make it true?" Aoshi softly concluded. Sano and Aoshi stared at each other for a few more moments and then both shook their heads at how stupid they were thinking and opened another beer each drinking in silence as they continued to watch the late movie on television.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	6. Chapter 5

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

Misao sat down on the couch in her lounge room patiently waiting for Aoshi to arrive. She had set out some pastries and sandwiches just in case he hadn't eaten lunch. Misao stared at the clock on the wall for the hundredth time as it read 11:45. 

"Get a hold of yourself Misao. Its 12 that he's coming over you idiot…" Misao muttered to herself closing her eyes to calm down her nervousness. She practically jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door. Misao scurried into the hallway and flattened down the strands of her hair hoping she looked presentable. Misao was wearing a pair of white jeans and a light purple sweater that stopped at her hips showing off her slender form. Her hair was placed in a loose bun with strips of hair framing her face and falling down her neck. Misao took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good morning Misao-san, I hope I'm not too early." Aoshi created the…well lovely looking woman that stared up at him with a charming smile on her face. Every outfit he had seen Misao in complimented her curves as though secretly telling him to look her up and down and admire her beauty.

"Not at all Aoshi, please come in." Aoshi stepped inside walking down the short hallway heading into the lunge room with his black bag.

"You look lovely by the way." Aoshi spoke casually and missed the blush that crossed Misao's cheeks as he was in front of her and pulling out his folders from his bags.

"T-Thank you." Misao replied back shakily and prayed to the gods that her blush would go away so she didn't feel like an idiot.

"Shall we begin to look through the folders Misao-san?" Misao watched as he kneeled down on the carpeted floor near one of the lounge chairs and the coffee table. 

"Please call me Misao." Misao spoke moving closer towards him. She took in a deep breath, the cologne he wore making her head spin slightly but she contained herself and sat down in the chair.

"Are you sure?" Aoshi spoke back; totally clueless as to the way Misao was acting around him.

"Yes, now what should I look at first?" Aoshi handed Misao the folders letting her choose whether she wanted to look at cupboard designs and colours, tiles or bench top tiles and lining.

* * * *

About an hour had passed with Aoshi, now leaning his back against the couch with one of the folders in his hands, was flipping through the folder looking at the designs Misao had ticked with a pencil. Misao was skimming her way through the cupboard designs and glancing every now and then to see Aoshi nodding at some of her choices. 

"Can I show you what I am tossing up between?" Misao spoke up getting out of the chair. Aoshi stood up following Misao into the kitchen without saying anything. He placed the folder on the preparation bench as did Misao with the other two and she began flipping through it to find her first selection. 

"Okay I've got these tiles, to go with this design of cupboards, this colour for the cupboards and this bench top lining. I think having it all tiles is too much, so I'll go for lining. So what do you think?" Misao stared up at the tall man watching as he skimmed his eyes over the books and then walked away standing at the front entrance to the kitchen. She watched him silently as he moved his head around as though seeing everything in place. Aoshi walked back over and nodded his head. Misao gave him a long stare, as he didn't even comment on it. Perhaps he wanted to see the other two combinations before giving her his opinion. 

"What about these ones?" Misao asked again watching as he did the same routine of heading to the main entrance and looking around, silently coming back to where she was standing, only this time he spoke.

"To me, black and marble, is something for a really posh bathroom or maybe even a mansion. Have you ever walked into a restaurant and its décor is pretty standard looking but when making your way towards the restrooms and once you walk inside, your completely speechless out how everything compliments each other. It may sound strange but just think about it… The restroom is better looking then the restaurant itself meaning you'd rather spend the evening in there. Your house is very large, spacious and presented nicely the way you've placed your furnishings and ornaments around, complimenting everything in it, but to me...the kitchen needs to be modern and elegant but not over powering the rest of the house. Do you get what I mean?" 

"I do Aoshi and now that I look at it, you seemed to be right." 

"No, no don't totally dismiss the idea…look at it from over here." Aoshi spoke once more and grabbed a hold of Misao's hand pulling her towards the kitchen entrance. Misao's cheeks darkened at the warm feeling flowing inside of her as Aoshi held her hand. It was completely innocent on his behalf, he not realising…yet again…about the way Misao was feeling towards his straight forward advances, Aoshi never thinking that they were actual advances either.

"If you stand here, think of those tiles, the cupboard colour and design and the marble lining. Now tell me what you think."

"Oh gross…" Misao spoke after a while as she could picture the kitchen in her mind as though she'd just come back from a walk and entered the house. It was so dark, so gloomy and a real bad combination of colours she chose in the tiles and lining. She heard a soft chuckle behind her and turned around smiling up at Aoshi. Misao stepped away from the closeness they had been sharing and moved towards the middle of the kitchen to have a look at her final decision. 

"What about this lot?" Misao spoke again watching as Aoshi stood beside her, his green-blue eyes scanning the folders. Misao placed on a small smile watching as he tilted his head ever so slightly, his teeth coming out to lightly chew on his bottom lip as he was deep in thought. 

She silently watched as Aoshi's eyes kept glancing around the kitchen and then back down at the folders as his right hand came up moving towards the designs in the folders. Misao's breath caught as his hand brushed over her fingers accidentally, with him not noticing at all, causing Misao's breath to catch in her throat. Misao let out a soft shuddering breath, his cologne still strong on his tanned skin making her feel light headed once more. 

Misao finally realised that Aoshi was different from Soujiro, different from any man she had met in the past year and that scared her. Her heart beat wildly in his presence and it had only been a couple of days. Did he know how he made her feel? Her mind would turn to jelly when she was in his presence, he overpowering her every thought. She could loose herself within him and that was the most frightening thing of all…Aoshi could steal her heart and maybe even break it too. 

Misao had confessed to Megumi how afraid she was at loving again and yet being in the same room as this man beside her, she felt utterly calm…and totally safe. Misao had been a bundle of nerves when her and Soujiro first met but here right now with Aoshi…Misao felt like she had known him forever, as though they had been friends forever…maybe even lovers in another life. 

"This is it…" Misao snapped out of her thoughts hearing Aoshi say that. She glanced to her side only to find he wasn't there anymore. Misao turned around to seem him walking around the kitchen, his strong hands brushing over the cupboards and on the bench top as though he could truly see the design in place.

"Can't you see it Misao?" Aoshi spoke turning to face the young woman, his eyebrows creasing in confusion as her cheeks were stained a soft pink for some unknown reason. Now it was his turn to silently watch her as she stared around the kitchen, her mind taking in the colour of the tiles, the lining for the bench top, the creamy colour of the cupboards and her mouth parted open in surprise.

"I can…its modern and elegant…truly lovely…" Misao spoke to herself but Aoshi heard her every word. He knew she had ruled out black now and so she had two choices, go for the speckled greens or the blue. Aoshi loved the blues she choose, it was not too much and not too less that the kitchen would be all a cream colour, but she was right in that now the kitchen would compliment this large house beautifully. All she needed to worry about would be lights, handles and of course maybe repainting the walls but that was simple stuff.

"I'll get you samples of each, but not the black okay?" Aoshi spoke and Misao nodded her head watching as Aoshi picked up the folders heading into the lounge room and placing them back into his bag. Misao watched as he zipped up the bag fully intending on getting ready to leave but Misao spoke, trying to think of the first thing that would hopefully make him stay a bit longer.

"Please eat some sandwiches and pastries Aoshi. There is plenty there and it's a small thank you for coming all this way and helping me out." 

"Oh, thanks, but it was no problem at all. It's my job after all." Aoshi replied back and sat down on the couch grabbing one of the small plates and placing some sandwiches on it and began eating silently. Misao inwardly sighed and sat down in the chair grabbing a couple of pastries and began eating too.

"So, how long have you been in business for?" Misao spoke after a small amount of silence. It was just like Megumi said…slowly break into a small conversation on his work to get to know him better. Misao closed her eyes for a brief moment still not believing she was actually doing this.

"This was actually my fathers business to begin with. I've only been working full time for a few years, slowly picking up the pieces of having a really bad time. We lost a lot of money in Tokyo after my mother passed away, my father going into a deep depression and then when he permanently injured his back, I had no choice but to take over the business, or else…we didn't have a home to live in."

"I'm sorry to hear that Aoshi, about your mother…and your fathers injury. Is he all right now? I mean, has he let your mother go…to rest in peace?" Misao gulped down a nervous lump in her throat as Aoshi stared silently at her. She was asking very private questions about his life and when she had snapped at him the other day, he didn't need to tell her a single thing. Aoshi tuned his head away from Misao, his eyes glancing down at some small spot on her coffee table and after a few silent moments between the two of them, he finally answered her.

"When you love someone I don't think it is right to ever forget them, maybe not even right to ever let go either. My family is originally from Kyoto and when we moved away, leaving behind so many memories, so many childhood friends it really hurt. Life began to get better, but I had lost contact with my closest friends and that hurt me, but I made new ones and mum and dad were so happy, happier then my sister and I had ever seen them before. Then tragedy struck, mum got sick. She was in and out of hospitals all the time, but time went by and she grew weaker. Finally after a long battle of many years she died at home, wanting to be around us, around her home with her family. Shit that was a terrible time, I was still a teenager and at 16 I dropped out of school to help dad with the business part time. We came back here, to bury mum in the cemetery her parents where buried in. That's what she always wanted. When I ran into you that day that was whom I was seeing. Father can never let go of mother. She was the biggest and best thing that ever happened to him in his entire life, beside his children, but loosing someone like that can kill you inside."

"I know…" Misao spoke softly, her eyes falling to her hands in her lap. She looked up once more to see Aoshi silently looking at her and Misao felt it right to say something about herself.

"My parents are in that cemetery too. They had died when I was 10 years old. It was hard for my grandfather, brother and sister to look after me. I shut myself out so much but they were patient and I thank them everyday for never giving up on me. I even stopped talking and just began to die on the inside. It wasn't until I met my best friend at school in grade 7 that I began to open up again, that I began to speak once more. My family still worries about me, but truly I am alright now, at least I think so anyway."

"These are really good Misao." Aoshi spoke needing to change the depressing topic of loosing parents and death. It wasn't nice to think about it at all. Misao's cheeks stained a light pink colour once more, obviously not used to being praised about her wonderful cooking. Aoshi shrugged his shoulders and grabbed another pastry leaning back against the soft couch, his left ankle resting on his right knee. 

"I'm glad you like them. I usually get compliments from the children I look after but kids generally love anything."

"I'll agree with you there. When I was a kid I loved all the cooking my mother made, but my Auntie made the best pastries of all. Actually she's not my real Auntie, but I grew up with her son and he was like my very own brother…as was I to him since he didn't have one either. We were best friends and we shared everything together, clothes, food, secrets and dreams, you name it. We always looked out for each other too… I sometimes wonder where he is these days…"

"Was it hard? Leaving your hometown for Tokyo?"

"The concept of moving, going to another place was rather exciting and would be a complete challenge, one I knew I could achieve. The toughest was leaving behind friends and other family. I knew no one in Tokyo and I wasn't the most outspoken person in the world. My sister on the other hand is another story. Day one at our new school she was already Miss Popularity and everyone loved her, mostly the guys of course. It took me awhile to make a friend or two, but now everything is all right. I still miss my mother, everyday it decreases, but I know she'll never be forgotten, I just have to look at my sister and see that my mother lives in her and I thank the gods that I have an older sister. They have the same eyes, the same long black hair and the same cunning but smart brain. I still miss my childhood friends, wondering what they are doing and how life has treated them so far. Once I get more settled into the apartment I'm staying at with Sanosuke, the electrician I told you about, I will have to look up my best friend and surprise him."

"I'm sure you'll find them Aoshi." Misao watched as he nodded his head and looking over at her clock that hung on the wall to see it was four in the afternoon. Aoshi stood up softly mumbling to himself, Misao not understanding a single world and then he faced Misao, looking down at her as she was still sitting curled up in the chair.

"I really must be heading off Misao, I'm already 15 minutes late." Misao stood up and walked into the hallway and down to the door opening it up letting Aoshi outside.

"I'll get you to come to the store in a couple of days, I'll have the samples ready by then okay?" Misao nodded her head watching as Aoshi waved to her throwing his bag in the passenger seat and closing it. 

"Apologise to your next customer for me. Tell him or her it was my fault for making you stay and eat the sandwiches and pastries." Misao spoke loudly earning a laugh from Aoshi's lips.

"Sure thing…but its only my sister…but she is impatient." Aoshi got in his car turning it over and drove off giving Misao a small honk of the horn. Misao waved goodbye and entered her house closing the door and making her way back into the lounge room. She began cleaning up the small mess they had created and as Misao carried the plates into the kitchen she passed the mirror and stopped to look in it to see her face was glowing with happiness.

"Misao, that went really well." She spoke to herself and walked into the kitchen washing the dishes. If Misao had stayed longer she would have seen a reflection of a ghostly looking Soujiro in the mirror, a bright smile crossing over his boyish features.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	7. Chapter 6

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

Misao ran across the wet CBD main road jumping the puddles hoping not to ruin her one and only good pair of black dress shoes and headed for the restaurant she was meeting Megumi at. The rain had come down heavily, Misao thanking the gods she brought her beige overcoat with her to protect the black evening dress she wore underneath. Misao never thought it would rain this heavily though, it was unusual for this time of year, but obviously there was a change in the air. She entered the restaurant greeting the man behind the counter and passed her damp overcoat to him so he could hang it up, amongst the other coats and marking her name on a piece of paper pinning it to the coat. 

"Its okay, she's just over there." Misao spoke kindly waving the young man off and headed towards the table Megumi had booked for this evening.

"Good evening Megumi." Misao spoke happily and sat down, her back to the main doors as Megumi had already taken the other seat. 

"You look lovely Misao-chan." Megumi spoke noting the dress she wore was one that she had bought for Misao a couple of months ago. It was plan black, but cut low down the back, showing off Misao's slender form from behind. There was a silver clasp holding it together, just at the base of her neck and then the dress gaped open in an upside down arch stopping at the small of Misao's back, making sure not to show the waistband of her underwear she wore. The sleeves were long and tight against her arms as was the top half of the dress, the bottom flowing freely from her hips and down. Misao had placed her hair in a simple loose braid, the end brushing her firm yet pert bottom as though tempting men to stare and maybe even grope it but they would be pounded into the ground and hospitalised before getting a second glance or grope for that matter. 

Megumi had seen it in one of the finest fashion stores she went to and knew it would look good on Misao. She wore an elegant black choker with a small silver flower on the front and yes, her silver chain with her wedding band was still around her neck, hidden underneath the material of the dress. It fell to her ankles, a split riding up her right leg and stopping half way up her thigh showing of her shapely legs which are covered with sheer black stockings.

"Thank you Meg, but you looking pretty damn good yourself." Misao replied smiling at her friend. Megumi too wore a plain elegant dress, which fell to her ankles, but hers was deep red in colour, skin tight and strapless showing off her womanly curves to all those who wanted to see, but no one was allowed to touch. Misao knew how much Megumi loved to tease the men and she didn't mind that they ogled her either. She wore long black silk gloves reaching up past her elbows with a gold bracelet on her right wrist and her gold locket around her neck, a photo of her family hidden inside. A black shawl, which she brought with her, not predicting the weather either rested behind her on the chair she sat in.

Megumi smiled her own thanks at Misao and sipped her water waiting for someone to come over and take their order.

"Excuse me ladies, have we made a decision on what we wish to order this evening?" The woman spoke in a professional manner. Misao quickly scanned the menu as Megumi had already decided for herself.

"I'll have the fish this evening and Misao will have…" Megumi trailed off as Misao placed down the menu having come to a decision.

"The chicken salad."

"Lovely choices. Could I interest you ladies in a glass or bottle of wine?" The waitress spoke taking the menus and writing down the names of the meals Misao and Megumi had chosen.

"Please bring us your sweetest bottle of red wine if possible." Misao had spoken cutting in over whatever Megumi was going to say. The waitress walked off placing the food order on the counter for the chefs and requested a bottle of wine from the bartender.

"Wow Misao, you are happy tonight. So I gather yesterday went well…do tell me all about it." Megumi spoke up after taking another sip of her water wanting to find the ins and outs of what Misao thought of her brother. She knew it was wrong of her to not say anything about them being related, but really there was no harm in wanting her close friend to be happy was there?

"I was a nervous wreck to begin with, always staring at the clock wanting to know when he was coming, but as we sat down, looking through the folders in silence I was so comfortable and at ease with him it was quite strange. He didn't seem to notice at all, which was a good thing. I choose three designs but now its down to two because the black was awful. I knew he thought he was explaining things really stupidly to me, but it really made perfect sense. I'm deciding between green and blue. I'll see him tomorrow since he'll have samples then and I'll take them home and have a look to make the final decision."

"What about what I talked about the other day? About getting to know him that little bit extra?" Megumi questioned giving a small thanks to the man that came over to pour Misao and herself a glass of red wine.

"Actually that went quite well. Just like you said, ease into it and everything will be fine. He spoke about family and dropping out of school to help his father's business and how he runs it, well the Kyoto one anyway. He spoke of how much he misses his deceased mother and I could relate to that about my parents and Soujiro too. He spoke so lovingly and passionately at having an older sister whom he loves very much."

"H-He said that?" Megumi spoke in a soft voice, her head bent trying to hide her glistening eyes. Aoshi really wasn't one to show or talk about affections and yet what Misao said was true. She always spoke the truth to Megumi so she couldn't doubt it at all. Perhaps this was the person that Aoshi would open up to more. He still has his teenage self in him, opening up to a couple of people, but not fully like Megumi wished he would.

"Megumi? Is everything alright?" Misao spoke worriedly to the older woman across from her. Megumi raised her head, no trace of shock or unshed tears in her eyes as she smiled happily over at Misao. Yes, Misao would be the one that Aoshi opened up to…she could feel it…

"Of course I am Misao. Its just nice that he loves his sister so mu- Please excuse me Misao I must go to the bathroom!" Misao watched with slightly wide eyes as Megumi completely changed topic and watched as she raced off with her handbag and shawl rushing for the ladies restroom. Misao sat in silence looking around the restaurant at families spending an evening together or couples who took bits of desserts from the others fork. All that mushy stuff made Misao cringe. 

Minutes had passed and Misao's chicken salad and Megumi's fish came out, the waiter refilling Misao's wineglass once more. Misao began eating not wanting the chicken to go cold and she knew Megumi wouldn't mind. Misao thought it strange she was taking so long but her train of thought left her friend when someone else entered her mind. 

"Misao?" Misao's eyes widened and she nearly choked on the lettuce at hearing that soft masculine voice. Misao half turned in her chair to see Aoshi a meter behind her. A small smile was etched on his lips as he moved closer Misao eyeing the clothes he was wearing. She had thought he was nice in work clothes but now…as he walked closer towards her, he had taken her breath away. 

Aoshi wore black dress trousers, neatly pressed and a button down silky white shirt that wasn't tucked into the waistband of his trousers. It rested comfortably and loosely at his hips hiding the black belt with a silver buckle he wore underneath. A black dinner jacket rested over his left arm while his right hand was tucked in his trouser pocket. His hair glistened in the restaurant lights, obviously wet from the rain.

"I thought it was you, I wasn't too sure though…you look…different from seeing you yesterday." Misao placed on a small smile, her hand covering her mouth to finish chewing the large mouthful of food she had in her mouth. Once finished she placed her fork on the table.

"Oh, don't stop eating on my account, I just came over to say hello. Misao this is Sano by the way." Aoshi spoke introducing the electrician Misao to his electrician friend and roommate. Misao turned around to see a man the same age as Aoshi. He was wearing white baggy trousers with a plain black shirt which outlined his muscles underneath as it clung to his upper body and a white jacket tied around his waist. His brown hair spiked up everywhere, he having set it that way with some gel, or so Misao assumed. He gave her a lob-sided grin and a small wave, which Misao returned kindly.

"Um…Hey Aoshi, I just realised I've got to be on-call tonight. Yeah I swapped with a mate at work, he having to go to his daughters school play so I better not go out drinking with you. Um, you go ahead and uh…have fun all right. See you later." Aoshi blinked a couple of times watching his friend walk out of the restaurant.

"Um…okay…see you later then." Aoshi spoke absently to himself. He stared down at Misao to see she was looking up at him, her head tilted as though thinking about something. Aoshi cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"Can I keep you company while you wait for your date to come back from where ever he went?"

"D-Date? Oh no you've got it wrong, I'm here with a friend. She went to the restroom." Aoshi's mouth was parted into a small 'o' and observed as Misao waved him to sit down where Megumi once sat.

"I'm sure she won't be long, you could meet her as well, she's such a lovely person." Aoshi nodded his head and they fell into comfortable silence, Misao eating her dinner.

* * * *

(Up at the Bar…)

"Excuse me Sir, could you do me a huge favour?" Megumi spoke in a whisper as she made her way towards a blocked end of the bar which Misao or Aoshi couldn't see. She was slouched slightly the young man walking over as she waved some money getting his full attention and to use him for his services. 

"See that couple over there? The young woman wearing the black evening dress with her back to you?" The bartender nodded his head in affirmation.

"Could you please recite this message to her for me…I'd really appreciate it very much." Megumi spoke in a low voice the bartender nodding every now and then making sure he understood it word for word.

"No problem Ma'am." The bartender watched shocked as Megumi climbed under the counter as their was a gap for the bartender to go under when he needed to bring champagne or wine to a table. 

"Don't mind me…I just have to go this way. You have a job to do remember…" Megumi spoke absently making sure she was slouched low heading for the register to pay for the dinner and to escape without being caught. 

The young man behind the register counter gave Megumi a strange face expression but she waved him off handing him the money and left in a hurry out the door before Aoshi could make accurate eye contact or sight of who she was. The man behind the counter was about to correct the young woman but found no one in sight and smiled at having receiving a nice tip.

* * * *

(Outside the Restaurant)

Megumi sighed against the wall outside, her head moving around to look inside the glass door to see Misao eating her meal while listening to whatever Aoshi was talking about.

"What have your fox eyes caught sight of? A bit of prey?" Megumi squealed in shock, her head jerking around to come face to face with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They stared innocently into her dark eyes not portraying the hunger that was hidden deep within for the young doctor woman. Megumi placed on a sly grin, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly as she stared up at the taller but younger man in front of her.

"You mean you wish you were my prey youngster." Megumi replied in a heartbeat.

She grabbed his wrist twisting it slightly to read the time and spoke once more dropping his hand.

"Oh look at the time, I'm going to be late for dinner at my boyfriend's mansion. I best call Alfred and tell him to bring the limousine to come and pick me up. See you around rooster boy." Megumi quickly turned around, her long hair swishing in all directions and falling back down to her waist. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders tying it up lightly and undid the umbrella as she began walking off down the street in the pouring rain, her hips swinging just that little bit extra for the young man who she ran into a couple of weeks ago. Megumi wouldn't admit it, but he stirred wild emotions within her, he being the man to excite her as he had bickered with her the first time they met. He challenged her all the way and didn't mind that he actually lost either.

Sano continued to stare at Megumi's disappearing figure watching her hips sway and made a small groan and cracked his neck at the intense feelings he felt rushing within him.

"Who are you?" Sano mumbled to himself and thrust his hands in his trouser pockets walking off in the other direction heading for his car to go home.

* * * *

(Inside the Restaurant again…)

"Excuse me for interrupting Miss, but the young lady you were dining with had an urgent appointment to attend to and she is sorry she cannot eat dinner with you tonight. She said she'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Um…thank you…" Misao replied, the bartender moving away and greeting a customer who wanted to order another bottle of wine.

"Sorry about your dinner being ruined Misao. Perhaps you'd like to come have coffee with me after you finish? No strings attached, just friends." Aoshi placed up his hands, making sure Misao knew he was only being a gentleman with no hidden agendas. Misao stared silently at him for a moment but shook her head negatively and explained why.

"No, I really should get an early night tonight. I have a few children I must look after tomorrow, but thank you for the offer." Aoshi nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was worth a try. If you happen to change your mind, I'll be a couple of blocks away, down at the Aoiya Café." Misao nodded her head and blinked surprised when Aoshi was chewing on a piece of the chicken from her dinner. She didn't even see him take a piece from the plate.

"Have a pleasant evening Misao." Misao nodded her head and turned around watching as he walked away. He placed on his jacket and grabbed his umbrella from the young man at the register and walked out the door heading down the street, the umbrella protecting him from the rain falling even heavier. Misao watched him walk past the large windows, to young women from another able commenting on his tight butt and good looks. Misao watched as rain sprayed on the window the wind having picked up. Misao bent her head and grabbed her glass hoping she wasn't blushing at the comments those two women made about Aoshi.

Misao ate in silence, looking over at the empty space in front of her and began hating the silence that enveloped her. She was missing the fact that Aoshi had been sitting there and casually talking to her about her home and her kitchen. 

Misao shook her head of thoughts and pushed her plate away not having any more room in her stomach for the chicken salad and gulped down the rest of her red wine, which happened to be her third glass and got up heading for the main entrance. Misao was fishing through her purse to get out her visa card but the man stopped her and shook his head.

"The young lady already paid and forgot her change." He spoke honestly as he stared into Misao's deep pools of blue, which were known as her eyes. Just staring at the young woman he knew he couldn't stiff her friend and had to speak truthfully to her. Misao smiled kindly at him and spoke grabbing her beige coat from him.

"Keep it, she would have given you a tip like that anyway." He nodded his head bidding Misao a good evening and sighed as she left the restaurant. She was definitely one fine specimen of woman. 

* * * *

Misao began walking down the street, close to the other restaurant and closed shop windows not wanting to get too wet by the rain. She was walking in the opposite direction Aoshi had been walking in. 

After many minutes of walking, Misao probably thinking it was about 15 or 20 minutes she had suddenly stopped walking altogether as though her legs froze her in that one spot. Misao turned to stare in one of the shop windows looking at her dark reflection in a television set. Her hands clenched the front of her beige overcoat in nervousness, but her heart thumped in her chest with new life.

__

'If you happen to change your mind, I'll be a couple of blocks away, down at the Aoiya Café.'

Misao placed on a smile, her face brightening as she finally came to a decision. Yes, she could do this; after all it was just casual coffee. Misao turned swiftly around racing back down the street and passed the restaurant she had eaten in. She hadn't run so hard in her life and secretly hoped he'd still be at the café. Misao ate their all the time, knowing the owner and so she received small discounts on the side.

Misao's shoes pounded on the wet sidewalk, her hair wet from the rain, small bits sticking to her red cheeks as she ran out of shelter but still Misao kept running for the Aoiya Café. What seemed like forever to Misao, she finally saw a group of people coming out of the café and sighed in relief stopping her running. 

Misao stopped before reaching any of the windows trying to straighten out her damp hair and eased out of her drenched coat not liking the heavy weight it created on her shoulders. Finally Misao thought it wise to look inside to see whether he was still there and surprisingly enough she found Aoshi actually sitting in the booth at that very window she stared into. 

Misao looked at him for a few minutes and noticed he held a small smirk on his lips and was staring over at the empty booth in front of him. He was slightly slouched, his long legs resting on the opposite seat, one ankle crossed over the other. A slice of rich chocolate mud cake and a hot cappuccino rested on the table. The cappuccino untouched, Aoshi probably waiting for it to cool down before he actually drinks it. Misao was quite intrigued now, wanting to know what that smirk was for and wanted to know what was rolling around in his mind but instead opted to tap the window. 

Aoshi's head whipped around, surprised at the disruption and slightly angered as well but that was all forgotten as he stared up into sparkling blue pools as Misao stood outside the window. Her cheeks were flushed red and her chest heaved slightly as her lungs demanded air. 

Aoshi silently wondered how long she had been there, whether or not she had to tap more then once to grab his attention but watched as she mouthed 'hello' and pointed to the entrance saying she was going to come in. Aoshi sat up straight, one hand ruffling through his damp hair in slight nervousness. Aoshi watched as Misao made her way to the counter to order a hot drink and pointed to some cake she'd like to try and then walked over.

Aoshi's mouth slightly parted as his eyes glanced down at the split in Misao's dress as it gapped open when she walked towards him. Damn she was gorgeous to him, especially in a dress that clung to her body like that one did. He smiled over at her hiding his "ogling" and waving for her to sit down opposite him.

"I thought I'd take you up on your offer of coffee. I hadn't had dessert either so I thought…why not." Misao spoke shrugging her shoulders and placed her damp coat over the spare side of the table hoping it would dry. 

'"I'm glad…" Aoshi spoke absently and Misao's eyes lifted up trailing over to make contact with his. Aoshi cleared his throat feeling like an idiot but thanked the gods when the waitress came over placing Misao's hot chocolate and what looked like a slice of caramel tart on the table.

"Arigatoo Tai-san." Misao spoke and picked up the two white marshmallows and dropped them into her hot chocolate. Aoshi took a deep breath, the gods truly smiling down on him as Misao had changed her mind. This was going to be a very interesting evening and he began to get excited hoping the outcome would blossom into a great friendship…for now that is…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	8. Chapter 7

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

(Aoiya Café)

Aoshi picked up his cappuccino having already spooned off the froth and eaten it. His eyes were hidden by his long bangs, but he kept casting them over to Misao, who happens to be humming softly while she stirred her hot chocolate, the marshmallows bobbing up and down with the movement. Aoshi cleared his throat placing down hit hot drink and decided he needed to be the one, again, to start the conversation again.

"How was your meal?" He watched silently as Misao picked up one of the marshmallows with the teaspoon and placed it in her mouth and chewed slowly, savouring the sweetness.

"It was lovely, but rather…lonely when you left. I stared around the restaurant feeling rather awkward because I was the only one there who was by myself. These two other women siting near the window watched as you walked away…and commented, so you have two admirers now."

"Oh?" Aoshi spoke almost intrigued at what they commented on. He'd been to many of the clubs, or should he say, he's been dragged to many clubs and had tipsy woman come up and comment on his good looks and tight ass. 

"Good looks an-"

"Tight ass…yeah I thought so…" Aoshi spoke shaking his head as though in disapproval. 

"You almost sound like you don't like being told those things. Isn't it like a guy thing…to boast about what woman think of them?" Misao questioned then began eating some of the caramel tart.

"I suppose it is, but when you hear it over and over again…well I get sick of it after a while. Its like that is the only thing that matters to them. I feel like I'm being 'checked out' to see whether or not I'm going to be that nights "dinner" or "dessert" I suppose." Aoshi chuckled lightly as Misao gave an embarrassed blush at the way he spoke so openly about sex. It really wasn't a big deal to him, after all he had turned them down...most of them anyway… Misao said nothing in return and took another bite of the caramel tart, opting to pick it up instead.

"What about you Misao? Do you like people staring at you?" Aoshi watched as Misao shook her head taking another sip of the hot chocolate.

"It makes me feel really uncomfortable. Even when I'm walking with the children I look after, I can feel eyes on my back all the time, it sometimes feels really creepy." Aoshi nodded his head and began eating the mud cake, as well as breaking some off so Misao could taste it for herself.

* * * *

Hours had passed Aoshi and Misao casually talking and laughing away in the booth with empty coffee cups around them and two other empty plates of cake they had ordered.

"Um Misao-san? Father was wandering if you and err…your boyfriend could maybe continue your evening elsewhere. He's not trying to be rude, it's just that, you two are the only ones left and it's passed closing time and all. I'm sorry to have to ask you to leave Misao-san, but father would really appreciate it and he said the next time you and your "fellow" dropped in, it'll be on the house."

"Tai-chan that's alright. Tell your father I'm sorry for making him work back late and if he needs any help during the week to give me a call okay?" Aoshi watched as the young girl, probably about sixteen Aoshi presumed, nodded her head and began clearing away the cups and plates from the table. Aoshi had raised an eyebrow when Misao didn't even tell the girl that they weren't a couple, just friends. Aoshi cast the thought out of his mind not wanting to think of that just yet.

Aoshi stood up when Misao did watching and she spoke a little more to the waitress, grabbed her coat, left a tip for her and headed towards the front door. Aoshi was close behind her and stepped outside after thanking the teenager as well. He noted she had a small blush on her cheeks as she nodded her head, obviously he having an effect on her as well.

"I'm glad you changed your mind Misao, I had a really nice time." Aoshi spoke looking down at Misao, who didn't place her coat back on, as it was still wet from the rain hairs ago. The rain had stopped, which Misao was glad since she didn't have an umbrella. Drops of water from gutters still fell to the wet street.

"Do you need a ride home Misao? We could share a cab?" Aoshi spoke once more, this knocking Misao out of her thoughts, plus the cool breeze that swept through the dead street too.

"Actually, I don't feel like going home just yet, do you want to take a walk with me?" Misao spoke looking up at Aoshi. Even in the streetlights Misao found that his hair shone like silk. Misao wondered whether it felt like that as well but quickly brushed the thought away and began walking, Aoshi too walking beside her, this being his silent agreement. 

Aoshi glanced down at Misao watching as she shivered once more at the breeze floating through Tokyo. After about the third time he unbuttoned his black dinner jacket and took it off, his hands stopping Misao from walking as they placed the jacket over her shoulders and then he grabbed her beige one placing it over his left arm.

"Are you sure Aoshi? Won't you get cold?" Misao spoke softly even though she placed her hands into the long sleeves and pushed the sleeves up so she could do up the buttons. Misao almost sighed out loud in contentment at getting Aoshi's warmth but instead bit her bottom lip to conceal it.

"Its no problem Misao, your cold, I'm not and your coat is wet so you can wear mine." Aoshi replied back kindly. Misao gave him a grateful smile and continued walking with Aoshi. They fell silent just content with the company of each other. 

After many moments of staring at the dull footpath, Misao looked over at Aoshi noticing his right hand was in his trouser pocket; goosebumps forming on his tanned bare skin but he didn't seem to mind or notice. Misao placed a smile on her lips, as he truly was being a gentleman. Loud music blared from a nightclub Aoshi and Misao passed on the other side of the street. There was a line up people wanting to go inside where it was warmer to drink and dance. 

"So where were we headed?" Aoshi spoke glancing down at Misao to see she was smiling up at him. To his horror he felt the heat rise in his own cheeks but thanked the gods it was too dark for Misao to notice it.

"Why not the park, just down another block? It's nice there with the small lake and it's peaceful too." 

"Sure…" Aoshi replied absently but stopped in his tracks watching a distant figure running straight towards him and Misao. His senses kicked in, his eyes narrowing trying to get a better view of the mystery person to see whether or not they were of any danger to him and Misao. Aoshi placed his hand on Misao's shoulder to stop her from walking any further and she too finally noticed someone running towards them.

"AOSHI HONEY!" Yelled a very tipsy woman. She was running bare foot, having lost her shoes somewhere along the way. The woman tripped slightly but gained her footing and squealed happily at noticing it was Aoshi and raced straight into his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist and her head craning up to nuzzle her face into his left shoulder and neck area.

"You still smell good…as always…" She mumbled lightly as Aoshi pushed her out of his arms holding her at arm's length looking down into her brown hazy eyes. Her short hair was messy, her cheeks flushed because of the running and drinking too much. One of her dress straps fell off her shoulder showing off the pink bra strap. It had been a couple of months but Aoshi definitely knew who she was. 

Aoshi watched as the woman slouched in his grasp but she turned her head to stare over at a silent Misao, who did nothing but blink at them. The woman shrugged out of Aoshi's light grasp and he dropped his arms away from her as she ended up shuffling over to Misao.

"Are you Aoshi-honey's new girlfriend? You are so lucky to have scored him." She slurred softly and Aoshi watched Misao's eyes widen when the 'strange' woman clasped Misao's hands shaking them happily.

"Ah, Misao this is Kyoko, Kyoko this is Misao." Aoshi spoke moving closer and prying Kyoko's hands away from Misao's. 

"Misao…such pretty name for beautiful woman." Kyoko spoke looking over at a slightly confused Misao, her head tilted to the side. Kyoko turned her head around to look up at Aoshi and spoke once more.

"A beauty for a gorgeous man like you Aoshi-honey…suits you well…she does…she really does. You see Misao…we weren't officially going out or anything; just a lot of drinks, dancing, well forced dancing on Honey's part here...fantastic fooling around as well…but it was very nice...very sweet… Anyways… Oh when you get the chance to be alone with him ask for a massage! Mmmhmm he's got REALLY strong hands and there so warm and smooth and if you get the chance let him massage your…" Misao watched as Aoshi placed his hand over Kyoko's mouth stopping her ramblings. 

"KYOKO-CHAN, ITS TIME TO GO!" A male voice yelled further down the street interrupting Aoshi, Misao and Kyoko, which Aoshi was thankful for. He raced over and stopped in front of Aoshi and Misao, puffing lightly and took Kyoko's hand in his pulling her away from Aoshi. Aoshi gladly let go watching as she slumped against him, out cold. The mysterious man picked her up easily in his arms and spoke.

"I apologise about my sister. She's been drinking too much and started pinning over some bloke called 'Honey'. Don't worry she usually gets like that when she's drunk too much, so I apologise." He turned around walking away and Aoshi looked over at Misao hearing her giggling.

"Oh kami-sama that was funny! I haven't laughed this much in a long time. Thank you Aoshi; tonight has been most entertaining and enjoyable. I haven't had this much fun in quite a long time." Misao spoke through giggles and placed her hand over her lips trying to conceal them inside.

"I'm glad my total embarrassment and humiliation pleases you Misao." Aoshi spoke dryly watching as Misao gasped in surprise, her head bowing in apology for laughing at the scene that occurred moments ago.

"Its okay Misao, I'm glad to see you smiling. Come on, let's keep going before we run into someone else, I or you know."

"Hai!" Misao chirped happily and began walking down the dark street with Aoshi once more. T

* * * *

They finally came to the park, the grass glistening from the rain as the streetlights, situated around the park, shone brightly. Misao closed in on a wet bench seat and balanced herself as she lifted up her leg taking of her shoe. Misao's foot came in contact with the cold pavement and she shrieked lightly but took her other show off any way.

"You might fall over in your stockings Misao." Aoshi tried reasoning with her but Misao shoed him, gesturing for him to turn his back on her for just a moment. Aoshi complied with her wishes and waited…

"Okay you can look now." Aoshi half turned around to see Misao holding her stockings in her left hand and then she shoved them into one of the pockets in his jacket. Aoshi watched Misao step back onto the wet grass and she began walking around once more, Aoshi slowly trailing behind, not minding the view he got at all.

"My feet hurt like hell. I haven't worn those shoes since…" Aoshi listened to Misao die off as she stared off into space, her eyes frowning in sadness, as though remembering many moments with her former partner. Aoshi cleared his throat his hand tugging Misao's left arm asking her to follow him as he headed towards the lake.

"I wander if there are any ducks swimming around at this time of night." Misao walked behind Aoshi following him silently. He still carried her beige coat and had taken her shoes as well. His long bangs swayed in the breeze, as did the small wisps brushing against the back of his neck and the collar of his silk shirt. 

That woman, Kyoko, someone Aoshi had a small…could Misao say fling with? Kyoko had said Aoshi was gorgeous and Misao couldn't really fault her either. He was beautiful…in every sense of the word. He was a true gentleman, maybe more so then usual as though not wanting to scare her off. He opened car doors, spoke freely, smiled, laughed and carried her things for her. He was kind, gentle and didn't seem to mind that she never opened up to him as much as he did to her. The looks were a bonus, as was the tight butt Misao noted as well, a small blush crossing her cheeks as her eyes moved down to have a quick look. The person Misao could see within him, if he ever shed away his small barriers would be beautiful…that's all Misao could put it down too…purely beautiful.

Misao walked up beside him and leaned against the small bridge over the lake looking at the rippling water. Aoshi was rather quiet as though contemplating over something. He had placed Misao's shoes on the ground and the coat hung over the railing as he stared endlessly into the water.

"Thank you Aoshi…for not forcing me to open up." Misao spoke just above a whisper. Her eyes travelled upwards, to see deep green-blue ones looking down at her, a small smile tugging the corner of Aoshi's lips.

"Its okay…but you will tell me one day…" Misao opened her mouth ready to comment on his reply but was unable to as Aoshi placed his index finger over her soft lips and 'shhhhhhed' her pointing into the lake.

"You'll scare them away." Misao stared into the water to see a mother dark paddling under the bridge with three baby ducks paddling behind her and a fourth one further away but scurrying along trying to keep up with his or hers family.

"Oh, so kawaii!" Misao whispered and bent over the bridge to watch them go under. Misao lifted herself back up; brushing loose parts of her hair away and quickly walked over to the other side to watch the small family paddle on through to reach their destination of wherever home was. Aoshi watched as Misao crouched down, the end of her dress pooling around her as she clasped the metal bars on the bridge and spoke softly to the small duck falling behind.

"Don't worry little guy, you'll be big and strong in no time." Aoshi placed a smile on his lips as Misao giggled happily watching the smaller duck pick up speed and literally race after its family, water splashing everywhere. 

Aoshi sat on the ground, the bridge concrete only cold but not wet and leaned his back against the metal bars. His legs where up drawn and he rested his forearms against his knees looking silently over at Misao. Aoshi guessed something terrible happened in Misao's previous relationship as he always noticed the fear that leapt into her eyes for a split second. 

After many pointless thoughts, Aoshi didn't wish to do any more thinking and instead stared at Misao's form. She was very sweet and elegant, Kyoko being correct in saying Misao was a beauty. As Aoshi stared over at Misao her face glowed a silver-blue from the moonlight showing that although there was beauty on the outside, more lay hidden inside of her, as though it lay dormant, waiting to be awoken again.

"Did you see that?" Misao spoke happily and turned around to see Aoshi staring silently at her. Aoshi tilted his head slightly watching as Misao's cheeks darkened in colour and the thought of 'how long has he been staring at me for?' probably rolled around in her mind. Aoshi arched an eyebrow as Misao crawled towards him on all fours and sat on her legs in front of him.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Misao spoke her arms rested folded under her breasts, each hand moving into the opposite sleeve to gain more warmth.

"Sit beside me Misao, I'll be your wind breaker." Aoshi spoke and watched as Misao did exactly that, her back leaning against the metal bars and wrapping her arms around her up drawn legs pulling them closer to her chest. Minutes passed Misao and Aoshi falling silent once more.

"It's a full moon." Aoshi spoke softly and turned his head down to look at Misao when he felt a small pressure against his shoulder. In those couple minutes of silence Misao had become so relaxed in warmth that she had fallen asleep resting her head against his shoulder, one of her arms actually snaking under his to hold it in comfort. As Aoshi stared at her peaceful slumbering face he couldn't help but lift his right hand and brush his fingers down Misao's chilled cheek and place some strips of hair behind her ear. His fingers stopped when Misao moved slightly, her eyes fluttering around for a moment but slumping even further into him, most of her weight, which was hardly nothing to Aoshi, rested against his left arm as she fell back to sleep.

* * * *

"What to do…" Aoshi mumbled to himself and peered down at his watch to read the time. It was past two in the morning and Misao began to shiver, as the night grew colder, snuggling dangerously close to Aoshi. 

After much contemplation of whether to wake Misao or not, Aoshi decided on the 'not' and moved stealthy, Misao not even realising she now rested in his arms and against his chest as he walked off and out of the park. Misao's beige coat lay crumpled in her lap and her shoes occupied Aoshi's front trouser pockets, as they were big enough to carry them there. Aoshi finally found a cab and gave the driver the address to go to. 

* * * *

Aoshi now stood at Misao's front door and crouched down so he could let go of Misao's legs for a moment to search her pockets for a key. Successfully finding it, unlocking the door and walking inside, Aoshi opted to place Misao on her couch and turn on her gas heater for warmth. He was already betraying her trust as he entered her home without her permission and didn't want to venture further inside, as this was her private life. He heard Misao's content sigh as she turned over facing the back of the couch, her dress parting open to show off her right lower and upper leg as the material pooled on the carpet.

"Its clearly time to go…" Aoshi muttered to himself moving over towards Misao to pick up the material and cover her leg once more.

"Sweet dreams Misao." Aoshi mumbled his fingertips lingering on her cheek for a mere second and then he was gone, the door locking behind him as though he had never been in her house in the first place. 

Tomorrow afternoon was going to be a very interesting moment for him when Misao showed up at his store to get the samples from him. Aoshi walked down the quiet street his hands going into his pockets but stopped as he pulled out Misao's shoes forgetting all about them. He turned to face her house, rushing back to place them on her doorstep and then walked out the front gate once more heading down the street. Yep, tomorrow was certainly going to be a fascinating day.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	9. Chapter 8

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

Misao moaned softly on her couch, her arms moving above her head much like a cat stretched. Her eyes opened to stare up at the ceiling. Misao turned her head to stare at her gas heater, which was still on leaving the room feeling nice and cozy.

"When did I place that on?" Misao mumbled to herself and sat up on her couch. She stood up seconds later, moving closer and turning off the gas heater while yawning loudly.

As Misao walked past her mirror heading for the kitchen she stopped and noticed she was still wearing her evening dress and Aoshi's jacket. Misao's cheeks began turning a pale pink as her brain finally collected all the information together and worked out that Aoshi was the one who brought her home, not wanting to disturb her peaceful slumber. Misao finally remembered that she had fallen asleep against Aoshi feeling totally warm and comfortable at being that close to him. 

"OH! HAZUKASHI!" Misao spoke to herself, her hands flying up to her cheeks trying to cover the redness as she still stared at her reflection. Her phone ringing snapped her out of her embarrassing thoughts and Misao sat down picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Misao, thank goodness your home! I was wandering if you could look after my boys today? There's been a family emergency I must attend to immediately. I know it is short notice but do you think you could?"

"That's no problem Yuki-san just send them right over. I've got Ayame and Suzume-chan today as well but the boys' play with them so everything will be fine. I do hope everything goes well with your family Yuki-san." Misao replied back in understanding about a family emergency. Those boys would be too young to understand; well the youngest twins for sure.

"Oh thank you so much Misao. I'll send them right over and knowing them they would be running because they haven't seen you for a few weeks."

"Hai, Hai…I better be going Yuki-san, Ayame and Suzume-chan have just arrived."

"Thank you so much Misao…and expect my rowdy boys very shortly. I'll call your house later on in the afternoon about the latest news and when to drop them home."

"Okay… Goodbye." Misao put down her cordless phone and made her way into the hallway and opened the front door for the two young girls.

"HI AUNT MISAO!" Ayame and Suzume-chan spoke loudly, a bunch of flowers thrust above Suzume-chan's head waiting for Misao to take it.

"Oh they are beautiful, thank you so much you two." Misao waved to their mother watching as she drove off heading for work. Ayame and Suzume-chan walked inside racing towards the lounge room to sit down on one of the "big" chairs together and wait for Misao. Misao was closing the door when she stopped as she heard her gate click open once more and a young boy spoke up getting her attention.

"You can't shut the door on us Aunt Misao." Misao opened it up more watching the boys' race towards her wanting a hug from her.

"Good morning to you too Hannya." Misao spoke hugging the other three boys to her and poking her tongue out at Hannya who was doing exactly the same thing to her. Misao stood up letting the boys in and spoke loudly getting the girls attention.

"Ayame-chan…Suzume-chan? Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho are here with us as well. You'll be able to play with them all day." Misao watched two heads pop around the corner, big smiles crossing their lips at seeing the boys. They all exchanged their hellos while walking into the lounge room and sitting down either on the floor or on the couch.

"Hannya? Is something the matter?" Misao spoke quietly and softly to the young boy still standing near the door. His head was bowed, his scruffy but long bangs covering his big dark eyes away from Misao.

"You didn't hug me." He mumbled out, his head lifting up, those eyes pouting cutely up at Misao. Misao pursed her lips looking silently at him and then smiled ushering the young seven-year-old over as she crouched down to his level. Hannya wrapped his arms around Misao's neck hugging her as tightly as he could.

"I thought Hannya said he was too big for hugs these days." Misao spoke to the young boy watching as he pulled away staring up at her.

"Never for kachan and Aunt Misao's ones." Misao softly giggled and stood up walking into the lounge room with Hannya following closely behind her.

"Aunt Misao?"

"Yes Ayame-chan?" Misao replied to the young girl while placing the flowers in a vase on the coffee table. She had a confused look on her face obviously wanting to know something.

"Why are you wearing such a pretty dress?" Misao looked down at her attire and placed a smile on her lips answering Ayame-chan's question.

"Auntie Misao went out to dinner last night and fell asleep in her dress when she got home. It was really late and she was so tired too. Now, are you six going to behave yourself while I go change? Auntie Misao has a surprise for all of you…only if you're good though." Misao watched as they nodded their heads in unison. She left the room knowing Hyotokko or Beshimi, whom were the older twins would turn the television on to find some cartoons to watch. 

* * * *

After a short time Misao finished up in her bedroom, grabbing her slip on shoes and headed back downstairs. She quickly went into the main bathroom checking her reflection in the mirror making sure she looked presentable. 

Misao wore a pair of baggy black jeans that rested loosely on her hips, with a dark green long sleeved tank top and a short black jacket over the top falling to her hips. Misao brushed her long hair once more, placing some in a black clip, but letting the rest fall down her back in soft wavy curls. Once she was satisfied Misao moved into the lounge room remembering to take the dinner jacket with her needing to return it to Aoshi and apologise about not being as sociable as she usually is and for falling asleep against him too.

"What's the surprise?" Beshimi spoke turning the television off wanting to know. Misao moved around grabbing her sling bag and keys and then sat down answering Beshimi's question while placing on her shoes.

"Well I've decided that we are going on an outing. First we must make our way to the Yuban Shopping Center for a short time and then we'll go into the city and then to the park. We'll get some yummy take away food for lunch and later on, if you're really good I'll get us some ice cream. How does that sound to all of you?" 

"YAY!" Ayame and Suzume-chan yelled excitedly and got off the chair and raced over towards the front door wanting to go right now. Misao stood up placing her sling bag over her head and right shoulder. She opened the door for the children letting them walk outside and locked it behind her.

* * * *

"Auntie Misao? Did you have a boy over last night?" Ayame-chan spoke and giggled when Misao raced over towards her tickling her, as Ayame had figured out that the jacket didn't belong to Misao, it being too big for her.

"No, Auntie Misao didn't have a boy over." Suzume-chan giggled as well joining her sister. Misao opened the gate for the six children and they walked down the street, Hyotokko and Beshimi running ahead heading for the nearest bus stop. Misao walked slowly, holding Ayame and Suzume-chan's hands with Shijuksho and Hannya walking on either side of them, taking up most of the footpath.

"WE WON!" Beshimi yelled loudly and Misao watched Shijuksho and Hannya race towards them yelling 'not fair' and 'we didn't know it was a race'. Misao just shook her head and sat down on the bench, picking up Ayame and Suzume-chan so they could sit and wait for the bus as well.

* * * *

"Auntie Misao can we go on the merry-go-round?" Suzume-chan spoke excitedly while jumping up and down in excitement as they entered the main area of the shopping centre.

"We'll be going to the park soon sweetie, Auntie Misao just has to go to a shop to pick something up and drop something off. I won't be long I promise. Wait a minute… Hannya, where are your brothers?" Misao questioned the quiet boy and turned her head in the direction he pointed at. They stood outside a toy store; hands pressed on the glass watching the electric steam train shoot past the window.

"You boys come here?" Misao spoke firmly but sweetly to the youngsters and they raced over doing what they were told.

"Aunt Misao do you think tochan would buy that for Beshimi and Hyotokko?" Misao stared down at Beshimi watching as he stared up at Misao waiting for her answer.

Yuki-san and her husband had been divorced for about 4 years now. Jinenji-san had been in an accident and was in and out of hospital for nearly two years. It put so much strain on Yuki-san, but at least they both talked out their problems and differences, deciding that it was best to end their dying marriage. Things were easier now, Yuki and Jinenji keeping in contact with each other making sure the boys always knew that they were first priority and spent plenty of time with both parents. 

Misao had never seen them look happier. It took them awhile to tell their children fearing they would be extremely upset but the boys were rather good…Actually they never knew anything was wrong to begin with but their tochan and kachan where always smiling now so something had happened. What had been surprising to most neighbours was when the family would go on picnics together and Yuki-san's second husband and Jinenji-san's fiancé came along as well. It truly was one big happy family, the boys loving their second lot of parents…to them it meant more presents at birthdays and Christmas's and more outings as well. If tochan and kachan was happy…then so where the two sets of twins. 

"You never know…isn't it Beshimi and Hyotokko's birthday coming up next month. I'll leave some clues for your mum and dad okay?" Misao smiled down at the boys watching as Beshimi and Hyotokko nodded up at her.

* * * *

"Auntie Misao, we've been to this store before." Suzume-chan pointed out as Misao held the door open for them watching as they moved around the store having a look at all this "weird" stuff as Shijuksho pointed out.

"Good morning Yahiko, is Aoshi around?" 

"Good morning to you too. Shinomori-san is on the phone at the moment, would you like to wait for him?" Misao smiled at the young boy behind the counter and replied instantly back.

"I won't bother him, I just came to deliver this for him and to pick up some samples. Did he leave a small package for me?" Misao watched as Yahiko nodded his head and bent down looking under his counter for a moment. Misao took the box from the teenager and made her way towards the door once more.

"Arigatoo Yahiko, please pass on my thanks to Aoshi and do give him the jacket and my apologises. Are you kids coming?" Misao smiled at the teenager waving at him not taking notice that she happened to be missing one of the children whom had wondered off by themselves.

* * * *

Misao was now at the bus stop with the children waiting to head back into the city. Ayame and Suzume-chan kept standing on the bench thinking that every car speeding by was going to be their bus. It was due in about five minutes but that was too long for the youngsters.

"Aunt Misao? I think Hannya disappeared again…" Shijuksho, Hannya's twin brother spoke pointing out the fact that one of the boys were missing. Misao stood up immediately yelling out Hannya's name to see if he was hiding from her.

"Maybe he's at the nice man's store?" Suzume-chan spoke up and the children watched as Misao ordered them to hold hands and she began racing back towards 'Shinomori Renovators' making sure not to go to fast for the young children.

* * * *

Misao pushed the door open once more; puffing lightly at running, as were the children as she silently ushered them in. 

"Stay right here. Don't move an inch you lot." Misao spoke seriously, her worrying at loosing one of the children making her completely nervous. She wasn't sure if he was still in the store or had wondered off to another as they left the shopping centre. Hannya had been doing this ever since he was three of four years old. Misao nearly had heart attacks everytime he popped out of nowhere scaring the living daylights out of her. On some occasions it nearly took her twenty minutes to find him wondering around silently by himself, not having a clue that Misao had become scared stiff that someone would grab him and take him away.

Misao made her way up the small hallway as Yahiko wasn't in the front and made her way down the dully-lit passageway when she heard Aoshi's deep soft voice. She really didn't want to interrupt him on the phone, but she had to ask him if he'd seen a small boy walking around here. Misao stopped at the open doorway, her eyes blinking at the scene in front of her. There sat Hannya on top of Aoshi's office desk watching with wide eyes at what was being displayed in front of him. Aoshi too sat atop his office desk, in the same cross-legged position as Hannya as he was teaching him how to make more complicated origami animals. 

"H-Hannya!" Misao yelled racing over and picking up the boy hugging him to her in sheer desperation. Aoshi had been surprised watching as Misao held the young boy for dear life, her eyes closing, a lone tear falling down her delicate face at seeing the boy was all right.

"I'm okay Aunt Misao." Hannya spoke softly, his little arms wrapping around her neck trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I disappeared Aunt Misao. I'm sorry for making you worry so much." The little boy mumbled into Misao's shoulder and she finally calmed down a little standing him back on the table.

"He was worried about upsetting you Misao, but Hannya was a very good boy to look after. Yahiko said Hannya came with you and that it was best for him to stay here knowing you'd come straight here looking for him." Misao glanced over at Aoshi to see him move off of his desk and stand up towering over her slightly.

"Thank you for watching him Aoshi. I apologise for distracting you from your work." Misao spoke, her head bowing slightly.

"Its okay Misao, I'm not busy today and it was my pleasure looking after him. I assume you have somewhere to go? Here let me walk the two of you out?" Aoshi spoke knowing that Misao would take the young boy somewhere after coming to pick up her sample tiles. They walked silently down the hall and Aoshi watched Hannya walk over to the other five children standing in the middle of his shop.

"Um Misao? Why are they just standing there?" Aoshi spoke slightly confused as the children looked like small statues in his store. Misao giggled softly ushering the children out of the store and spoke once more before closing the door behind her and heading off once again, this time with all the children.

"The children were respecting my wishes for them not to move from this open area so I could tell that they were all here. Thanks again Aoshi. It puts me at ease knowing that Hannya was safe here." Aoshi sighed softly watching Misao walk off smiling happily and chatting to the jumping children around her. His eyebrows creased slightly wondering why Misao had no children of her own. She seemed to love children but maybe there was something wrong with her, indicating she couldn't have children of her own. Aoshi brushed the thought aside and spoke to Yahiko as he moved back into the main store having completely missed the small scene as he was out the back getting the latest order from the delivery truck.

"Yahiko I'll be stepping out of the office again. I'm on mobile and pager alright?" 

"Hai Shinomori-san!" The young man spoke behind the counter watching his boss leave the store heading who knows were.

"SHINOMORI-SAN?" Aoshi turned around heading back to his shop's door watching as Yahiko handed him his black dinner jacket, which Misao had brought back for him.

"Misao-san said this was yours and that she thanks you and apologises for something as well." Aoshi nodded his head in silence and headed for the exit and towards his black Ute ready to go home for a couple of hours. That however was not possible as a small voice cut into his quiet thinking time, getting his attention.

"UNCLE AOSHI! UNCLE AOSHI!" Aoshi turned around watching Hannya race towards him and hug his legs, his little head lifting up a big smile crossing his lips.

"Looks like you have a fan." Aoshi watched Misao and the other five children walk over towards him. 

"Aunt Misao can Uncle Aoshi come to the park too? Please?" Hannya practically was begging for Aoshi to come, his eyes pouting up at Misao waiting for a yes and then over at Aoshi hoping he would agree as well.

"Well that's up to Aoshi Hannya. Would you like to spend the day with me…with us?" Misao quickly corrected herself feeling rather embarrassed. Aoshi's eyes stared into her's and watched as a pink tinge cross her cheeks. He had caught her question to spend time with her, because in that split second where they stared silently at each other Misao had forgotten that she too had other company with her.

"Aunt Misao you're turning pink!" Suzume-chan spoke loudly looking up at her aunt worriedly. Misao bowed her head in even more embarrassment, her face turning redder but Aoshi pretended not to take any notice and moved to pick Hannya up placing him on his shoulders.

"I accept your invitation Hannya. I shall come to the park with all of you." Misao watched as Aoshi unlocked his car door for a moment throwing in his dinner jacket and then closed and locked the door once more, heading off with the other three boys walking beside him asking when was it their turn for a shoulder ride.

"Are you coming ladies?" Aoshi spoke a little louder, his comment making the two girls giggle and then they raced after him wanting to hold his hands.

"OBA MISAO? ARE YOU COMING?" Hannya yelled loudly and Misao nodded her head hoping her blush was down to a minimum and headed towards them and walked silently beside Aoshi, listening to Hannya tell his brothers and Ayame and Suzume-chan about the "cool" origami "Uncle" Aoshi had been teaching him to make. 

Misao couldn't help but smile up at her new friend, smiling broadly as he chatted away to the children being open and carefree with them just like he was with her. 

Aoshi was truly a breath of fresh air in Misao's life. Being around him made Misao's muscles loose their tension and made her fear nothing. Her heart lightened and fluttered when his deep voice and laugher reached her ears. He was breaking through her protective walls without even knowing it, securing a spot permanently in her heart…a place just for him…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * * 

Author's Notes: Whew! YAY! Go the kiddies! Anyway, thank goodness this part is over. Now it is time for more Aoshi and Misao cuteness with the help of the cunning minds of the children.

Hazukashi: Means embarrassing…

It won't be out for a bit, I'll be away for a week, no Internet…n stories…gomen ne...but I really need this break…ja ne…


	10. Chapter 9

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore…

(One of Kyoto's Parks)

"Aoshi-san! Aoshi-san come play with us!" Ayame and Suzume-chan spoke loudly ushering a sitting Aoshi to get up and race around with them. He and Misao had been happily sitting in their small bit of silence watching the children run around in the park.

"Gomen ne Misao, I must leave you alone to go play." Aoshi spoke with a small smile on his lips hearing a small laugh escape Misao's own lips. 

Misao watched as Aoshi took off the dark grey jumper he wore and threw it at Misao, who caught it and then he jogged over to the children ready to play whatever game they wished. Misao observed with the smile growing on her lips as Aoshi was truly just a big kid at heart. He raced around, sliding here and there not caring about the grass stains that he would have on his clothes as he tried catching the boys who were quite tricky. Everytime he caught one of the children, Misao would listen to him make these small victory noises while thrusting them up in the air and then placing them on their back in the grass tickling them.

"Aunt Misao come play with us?" Shijuksho and Beshimi spoke together trying to pull Misao up from her seated position. She didn't budge and so they left her alone to race over to Aoshi whom called them to stop pestering Misao as she'll come and play when she was good and ready. Misao sat with her legs outstretched and leaned on her arms behind her watching as Hannya raced over jumping into her lap making her grunt lightly.

"Auntie Misao isn't Uncle Aoshi the best!" The little boy praised loudly, Misao knowing Aoshi could hear him as he turned to look there way for a split second. Misao smiled silently at the young boy who giggled at what Aoshi was doing. Misao had to join in as he was truly making a fool out of himself, but the children and other parents' children came over joining in the games and laughing at Aoshi. Hannya got up racing over feeling left out and Misao watched Aoshi grab a hold of his hands and began spinning him around and around lifting him off the ground.

"Such a charming young man you have Misao-chan." Misao sat up straight remembering that voice well and turned around to see an elder woman standing behind her.

"Grandma Seta!" Misao spoke slightly shocked at seeing the elder woman. Misao was about to get up but the old woman waved her to sit back down and she too sat down next to Misao.

"I-I'm not with him Grandma Seta, we are just friends." Misao spoke softly, her cheeks giving off a small pink tinge at the implication of her and Aoshi being involved with each other. She stared at Grandma Seta's face watching her laugh loudly at her embarrassment. Misao turned to stare over at Aoshi and the children with many others jumping up and down wanting to be spun around next.

"Dear Soujiro is gone Misao-chan and there is nothing you can do to change that fact. I know you will miss him always and that's okay. No one will ever force you to forget him, nor would we want you to forget him either. Each day will get a little better but you'll always miss something about him and that is all right as well." Grandma Seta spoke while staring over at Aoshi and the children while she rubbed Misao's back in comfort.

"Its just hard Grandma Seta. Sometimes I feel like I should not be venturing out and having fun like this because I feel he would be sad, thinking that I would forget him but I will not." 

"My sweet Soujiro would not be sad Misao-chan. I know he would be most pleased to see that you are happy once more. This young man is sneaking inside just like our Sou-kun did." Misao began to blush once more and mumbled out a soft reply to Soujiro's grandmother's statement.

"Grandma Seta…your embarrassing me…" The elder woman chuckled lightly once more and stood up, Misao getting up as well.

"I can feel if there is a connection between people and I know as will our Sou-kun that this young man will make you happy again, I am sure of it. Do not live in the past Misao-chan, it will only break you even more. Your future is what you must think about from now on. The question is, do you want to be sad and alone for the rest of your days or will this young man be your light to happiness?" Misao had bowed her head thinking over those words but were snapped out of her thoughts when Grandma Seta spoke again.

"It appears I'm going to meet this mystery man after all?"

"Nani?" Misao spoke snapping her head up to see Aoshi racing over with about ten children following him. He stopped, puffing lightly at trying to stay active for the energetic children.

"Oh what a handsome young man he is too…" The elder woman muttered but Aoshi heard every word placing his hand behind the back of his head mumbling a soft thanks feeling a little embarrassed.

"Obaachan!" Misao muttered through clenched teeth, her blue eyes staring into the older woman's who was laughing once more.

"Your Misao's grandmother? It's nice to meet you. I'm one of Misao's friends, Shinomori Aoshi." Aoshi spoke bowing formally to the short elder woman. 

"Oh my haven't you grown into a fine young man Aoshi-kun. I'm sure your mother would be most proud of you if she were here today." Aoshi had to blink a couple of times silently staring down at the elder woman. Misao looked from Grandma Seta to Aoshi then down at the children whom were just as intrigued to know how the two of them knew each other, but not saying anything.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the grandmother who made the best biscuits in all of the world?" She watched as realisation flashed over Aoshi's face, a bewildered smile crossing his lips as he moved forward hugging the elder woman.

"Grandma Seta! How long has it been?" Misao eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as her deceased husband's grandmother hugged Aoshi back. What was happening to her? Was she truly jinxed in the fact that Aoshi seemed to know everyone they passed everytime they were out together?

"Too long young man. Tell me how is your father doing these days?" Misao watched, as did Grandma Seta with sadness seeping through the both of them as Aoshi bowed his head shaking it negatively.

"He is getting worse these days. We were to move back here, but the doctors advised him against it and so I came and took over the business trying to get us back up and out of debt. I don't think he's been the same ever since mother died and I know my sister will always miss her as well. She hasn't seen father for many years now, probably too scared to see his weakened form knowing there is nothing she can do for him."

"I am sorry to hear that Aoshi."

"Me too." Misao blurted out, Aoshi turning to face her for a moment. She watched astonished as his sadness disappeared when he stared at her for a moment and then spoke a small smile breaking onto his lips.

"The children and I have decided that we are forcing you to come and play with us. Isn't that right?" Aoshi spoke and they watched the children jump up and down agreeing with him. Misao felt a small blush cross her cheeks when Aoshi took her hand guiding her to walk with him further into the park where many other children waited for them.

"I'll have to call you and come see how everyone is going Grandma Seta! Ja Ne!" Aoshi called waving at the elder woman who did nothing but smile and wave back, her eyes staring silently into Misao's hoping she would read her small message of learning to let go and to live again.

* * * *

A couple of hours had passed as Misao and Aoshi lay in the lush grass of the park side by side staring up into the cloudless blue sky. They had been quiet for a number of minutes Misao enjoying the peace they shared without it feeling awkward or uncomfortable. 

She stretched and then turned on her side, propping her head in her right arm to stare down at Aoshi. She placed a small smile on her lips staring down into his peaceful slumbering form. She had wondered why he had fallen quiet all of a sudden and she now only figured it out that he had fallen into a light sleep. The four boys were using him as a pillow and they too were having a small nap to the right of him after running around for so long.

As Misao stared down at Aoshi's relaxed features she couldn't help but admire his strong and lean physique. After debating silently within herself she finally agreed with her mind that Aoshi was a very beautiful looking man. Soujiro had been sweet and very cute but Misao found her heart beating rapidly when Aoshi stared in her general direction as though he only had eyes for her. She knew he would have had many girlfriends, but just being beside him now she felt almost complete and that scared her most. How could she be feeling these things when they weren't even dating, they were just friends…weren't they?

Misao snapped out of her thoughts hearing a small moan escape Aoshi's lips as he turned his head as though facing her even though his green-blue eyes were closed off to her. Misao lifted up her hand brushing his silky long bangs away from his forehead and eyes not being able to help herself anymore. They shone brightly in the afternoon sun making her slightly jealous as to how in the hell he got his hair to be that shiny to begin with! Misao squashed the thought and pulled her hand away feeling a little embarrassed for doing that without him even knowing. She felt Ayame-chan stir beside her as she too had fallen asleep but in between her and Aoshi, while Suzume-chan lay sprawled on Aoshi's chest one of his arms wrapped protectively around her small form making sure she wouldn't fall off. 

Misao closed her eyes taking a deep breath and shaking her head as though fighting within herself about something. Misao's courage and determination got the better of her as she bent down placing a soft kiss on Aoshi's cheek. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as she stumbled softly to her feet to walk over towards the small bridge and paddle her feet in the cool water. Unknown to Misao, Aoshi opened his eyes to stare at her retreating back and watched her lift up the ends of her trousers and place her small feet into the cool water swirling them around. After much thought on Aoshi's behalf, he finally got up, making sure not to wake the children and walked over towards Misao with Suzume-chan still sleeping against his chest.

"Have you had a nice afternoon Misao?" Aoshi spoke in a soft tone sitting beside her while cradling Suzume-chan in his left arm, watching as she moaned softly but turned to snuggle into his broad chest falling quiet once more. Aoshi turned to face Misao to see her cheeks were pink at the closeness they were sitting together and because of her 'secret' sweet kiss just for him.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable Misao? I can leave if you want me too?" Aoshi questioned and watched as Misao shook her head negatively.

"Please stay…" Was her small mumble and Aoshi lifted his hand brushing it through her soft blue-black hair close to the side of her face, his fingers touching her warm skin. His eyes met Misao's as they lifted up to stare endlessly into his. Aoshi had to gulp down the lump in his throat at staring into her deep pools for so long. Misao had been driving him nuts…well his emotions anyway and there was no way he could pass up this opportunity again. Aoshi began leaning closer, his hand holding Misao's chin tilting her head up, but not forcing it to either. His green-blue eyes stared into Misao's, giving her a chance to pull away but hoping to the gods she wouldn't…and to his relief…she didn't.

"A-Aoshi…" Misao spoke breathlessly her blue eyes closing and her warm breath fanning over his lips, waiting patiently, but impatiently for him to kiss her. How long had she been waiting for him to do this? In some sense it felt like the first time she met him in the cemetery. The moment however, was not to go as planned, as destiny had hoped for as Suzume-chan decided to awake at that moment sitting up and smacking her head on Misao's chin. Misao jerked up in surprise; her blue eyes opening wide to realise she had kissed Aoshi's nose while he her chin. Misao pulled instantly away, her eyes blinking down at a sniffling Suzume-chan who had raised her hands to rub the top of her head.

"Hey, where is my tough Suzume-chan who doesn't cry?" Aoshi spoke softly while wiping the tears from the young girl's face and kissing the top of her head.

"Is that better?" He questioned the young girl who nodded her head and turned around to look at Misao speaking as loudly as possible even though she seemed quite concerned.

"Aunt Misao you're all RED!" Misao tried shushing the young girl who forgot about her own pain and began making a fuss over her auntie as she waved her hands around trying to 'cool' Misao's face. Other parents walked passed them, small smiles on their faces at knowing what had happened but this only made Misao turn even redder.

"She looks funny ne?" Aoshi spoke chuckling lightly and Suzume-chan turned around jumping back into his embrace and hugging him while laughing into his ear. Aoshi watched the scowl cross over Misao features as she folded her arms angrily as she was being made fun of. Misao open her eyes when she felt Aoshi turn her head to face him, his gentle touch coaxing her out of her bad mood as he mouthed an apology to her. 

Aoshi stood up placing Suzume-chan on his hip and stretched out his hand silently wanting to help Misao up. She took his hand and Aoshi was about to let go but found Misao strengthening her grip around his hand by lacing her fingers with his. Her blue eyes practically bore holes into the back of his head as she stared up at him asking if this was okay with him. Aoshi placed on a smile and began walking tugging Misao with him coaxing her to walk beside him.

"Suzume-chan you want to ride on my shoulders so I can pick up your sister?" Suzume-chan answered with an enthusiastic giggle and Aoshi picked her up placing her on his shoulders, her little hands tangling into his jet-black hair ruffling it up. Misao let go of Aoshi's hand as she moved around to wake the boys telling them it was time to go home. They all grumbled lightly but where fully awake and running ahead of Misao and Aoshi in five minutes flat.

"Thank you for inviting me to spend the afternoon with all of you." Aoshi spoke staring down at Misao. She was already looking up at him not saying anything and then she finally blinked a couple of times realising he actually said something and nodded her head as an answer.

"I'm glad you came…" Misao mumbled softly after the silence grew too thick for her to handle. Aoshi bent down and pressed his lips to Misao's cheek and then stood back to his full height walking towards the bus stop where the four boys were jumping up and down on the bench seat. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Misao stare widely up at him, her hand lifting to press it to where he kissed her. 

"What was that for?" Misao questioned and Aoshi turned to stare down at her for a moment and then grabbed her hand jogging towards the bus stop where the bus was pulling up or else they would miss it.

"Returning your sweet moment from earlier…" As Misao jogged beside Aoshi, hearing Suzume-chan's giggles and Ayame's as well she couldn't help but clasp his hand tighter and laugh herself. Aoshi was truly making things a lot easier for her these days and she couldn't help but feel wonderful just by being around him.

* * * *

Aoshi and Misao along with the children stood out the front of her home bidding farewell to him as he couldn't stay with them any longer. All of the children had asked him if he really had to go and Aoshi nodded his head knowing that Misao too was asking him that silent question just by looking up at him.

"I'll see all of you very soon okay?" He watched as they pouted up at him and then they finally gave up nodding their tiny heads in unison. Misao shuffled them into the yard and stood at the gate wanting to speak with Aoshi alone.

"Call me about the tiles and when to start working on your kitchen. I'm free all this week according to Yahiko so any time will be fine." Aoshi spoke watching Misao nod up at him. He smiled silently down at her and turned around ready to walk off but Misao spoke up stopping him from leaving.

"How about tomorrow morning, about 10'o'clock?" Aoshi smiled down at the young woman and replied back.

"I'll see you then Misao." She moved into her yard and closed the gate just about ready to head for the front door where the children waited for her but was quickly turned around and she stared up into darker green-blue eyes. Misao's lips parted wanting to know what was the matter but her eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at Aoshi's closed ones as he pressed his lips to hers in an urgent kiss. It hadn't lasted all that long but it made Misao blush and her heart race in her chest and thump loudly in her ears. Aoshi had pulled abruptly away quite shocked at himself for doing such a thing and muttered an apology before turning around and swiftly walking away, his own cheeks darkening in colour.

Misao blinked in surprise and shock at feeling his lips upon hers like that. She began to wander how long he had wanted to do that to her. Misao turned around to face six smiling children and her cheeks darkened in colour as she lifted up her fingers feeling the tingling sensation of her lips from the contact she had shared with Aoshi.

"Auntie Misao your all red!" The children yelled simultaneously while giggling loudly at her.

"Oh get inside the lot of you…" Misao spoke with a bit of authority in her voice shooing them inside feeling she had been spied on and surprised enough for one day.

* * * *

(Sagara's Apartment…)

Sano was just sitting down on the couch flipping through the channels while waiting for the pizza delivery boy to arrive when he heard loud running footsteps heading towards the door and watched as Aoshi burst into the main room slamming the door closed loudly behind him. Aoshi leaned against the door trying to catch his breath.

"What did ya do? Rob a bank or somethin'? Sano asked looking at the way Aoshi hunched over as though he had been running for a long time which in Aoshi's case he had been. Aoshi shrugged off his roommate and headed for his room silently closing the door and flopping down on his bed stomach first. Several minutes passed and he heard his door open as Sano walked in but he stood at the doorway not moving in further.

"You feeling okay man?" Sano spoke not liking the way his mate was acting. It was very strange for him to shut himself in his room like this. He was usually so outgoing and not caring about anything, but something was definitely up.

"I've got to get up early tomorrow for work that's all." Aoshi replied as he stared at the metal headboard of his queen size bed. 

"If you say so… Look I'll leave some pizza in the fridge, just in case ya get hungry later on…" Sano spoke before turning off the light and closing the door leaving Aoshi to be alone. He turned over looking up at his ceiling and then over to his window where the sun was setting and proceeded to pick up one of his pillows and throwing it over his head.

"BAKA!" Aoshi had yelled into the pillow, but it was muffled so Sano probably didn't hear him say anything. He sat up throwing the pillow away from him and stared into the darkness of the room. Sometimes he really wished he still had his childhood best friend here. He was really smart, easy to speak with and nothing seemed to bother him at all. Aoshi moved off the bed and sat on the ground sifting through a shoebox grabbing out different photos of him and his childhood mates when he used to live in Kyoto years ago. Sometimes he truly did miss the good old days when they all used to muck around and get into all sorts of trouble.

Aoshi picked up another photo and stared at a younger smiling version of himself, who held biscuits in one hand while being hugged by a younger Grandma Seta. Aoshi flipped it over once more looking at the number on the back and then grabbed his mobile deciding to ring it. It was time to find out just how far his smart childhood friend had gone in the world.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	11. Chapter 10

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore…

(10:05am, the next morning)

Aoshi was standing at Misao's closed front door having been there for about five minutes already. Ever since the night before, he'd been completely angry at placing Misao in such a difficult position. He'd not intended to do anything but his control of steering clear of the beautiful young woman had flown out the window. She ate at his boundary walls like no one else. He wasn't…well he was talkative, but never one to speak what he felt inside…not since he met her at his store. The sheer beauty of her was enough to make him blush and that was just ludicrous for someone like him! Aoshi shook his head of such thoughts and knocked once on the door and took a few deep breaths waiting for Misao to answer. 

****

"You must be Aoshi Shinomori?" Aoshi was staring at an elder man, their heights exactly the same, but he just a bit more skinny. He had strange and slightly narrowed golden eyes staring into his green-grey ones.

"Ah…Hai…" Aoshi spoke trying to get his voice back. He began to sweat on the inside. Was this Misao's boyfriend? Had she said anything about that kiss? Aoshi silently watched as he stepped away from the doorway and gestured for him to enter.

"My sister will be down in a moment." He had replied behind Aoshi as he closed the door and followed him into her lounge room. Aoshi stood near the couch and turned to face the older man, Aoshi's eyes widened slightly once he noticed the man pick up his belongings from the coffee table…a police badge being amongst them.

"You can sit down Shinomori." Aoshi jerked his head slightly staring over at the emotionless man before him. Damn…and Aoshi thought he was one to make people stare silently at him as though trying to pry any piece of hidden information that he'd not show or tell anyone through his expressionless face. But this guy…this guy would win the prize of being the most expressionless and emotionless man in all of Japan if there were ever such a prize. Aoshi couldn't even find a flicker of emotion throughout his entire body, let alone those eyes of his. 

"No thank you, I've been sitting down all morning." Aoshi had heard himself reply, his voice not conveying any of the interest he felt within him at wanting to ask this man what his name was. He wouldn't have thought, not in a million years that this guy and Misao would be brother and sister. He was so completely different then her, but then to actually try and picture this man with such a bubbly high spirit like Misao's made Aoshi want to laugh out loud. 

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Aoshi turned his head to face the entranceway heading towards the kitchen, his eyes catching a pair of bare small feet with painted blight blue toenails. Aoshi couldn't help but travel his eyes quickly up her petite but nicely curved form noting the pale yellow dress and the light blue knitted sweater she wore really suited her, but made her look younger then what she actually was. Actually Aoshi estimated she looked about 16, but knew that was not her age. Funny though, he hadn't even asked her how old she was in the first place.

"Oh forgive my rudeness. This is Saitou, my older brother." Misao spoke stepping into the room and walking over to stand next to her brother. And to think they were so different in heights as well! Aoshi could just picture their parents. The father tall like Saitou and the mother short like Misao.

"Its nice to meet you." Aoshi spoke not moving from where he stood. He wasn't too sure of the best way to greet this man and just opted for verbal.

"I must be going Misao-chan, see you later on." Saitou spoke turning away and heading down the passageway. Aoshi watched Misao race after him, her voice carrying back into the lounge room as she scowled her older brother for being rude. Aoshi had tuned out as he faced the far lounge room wall and walked over towards it. He rested his right hand against the texture and drew it across, his eyes closing for a moment, a memory running through his mind.

That is how Misao found him once she came back into the room. Misao stared openly at Aoshi, both his hands flat against the cool wall, his forehead now leaning against it as well. She could see his left eye in between the gaps of his long bangs, but it was closed, his thin lips turning into a small frown as though some sad memory rushed through his mind.

"Aoshi?" Misao asked moving further into the room, but watched him back away from the wall trying to cover up whatever he was thinking by mumbling something about work and he headed into the kitchen not sparing a glance in Misao's direction. Misao followed him and noticed he had already begun to open up the top cupboards and inspecting them in a true professional manner as though he were the only one there. The draws came out easily, Aoshi placing them on the counter for now.

"If you have anything to do Misao, you can trust me in your home. I shall not take anything." Aoshi spoke trying to place a little humour into his speech but it fell flat.

"Aoshi is something wrong?" Misao jerked slightly, her eyes growing wide as she watched him kick one of the cupboard doors, it becoming stubborn and not coming off as he thought it would. 

"Aoshi stop!" Misao spoke in a worried tone of voice and observed as he faced her for a moment but turned back towards the offending door and spoke while kicking another one off and watching it skid along the kitchen floor.

"You don't need them anymore and no one will purchase these second hand either. Times have changed and these aren't what people are looking for in colour or style." Misao did not reply to him, but instead followed him with her blue eyes as Aoshi moved around the room as he got out some tools and a large hammer and began smashing the bench top down.

"IF YOUR EMBARRASSED ABOUT THE KISS DON'T BE!" Misao spoke louder trying to get atop the noise and watched as Aoshi stopped, bits of wood sticking in his jet-black hair as pieces had been flying everywhere.

"Did you say something?" Aoshi watched Misao's cheeks turn a little dark and watched as she shook her head negatively and walked out of the kitchen going off to do something else. Aoshi brought out his mobile and searched through the numbers before dialling and placed it to his ear hoping he would pick up. Aoshi finally heard a sleepy voice from the other end and spoke.

"Hey it's me. You remember when you offered to help me if I needed it? Well I guess you could say, I'm in need of help."

* * * *

Misao had been busing herself with cleaning upstairs thinking Aoshi probably needed the space to get on with his work. She had turned to look at the time and noticed he'd been here for nearly two hours and she hadn't even offered him a drink or anything to eat. She felt ashamed of herself and placed down the cloth she was using to dust her furniture with and headed downstairs once again.

Misao was about to voice that she was in the entranceway to the kitchen but stared at Aoshi's back and another man whom was sitting beside him on the preparation bench in the kitchen. Her cheeks flushed bright pink as she stared at two broad and finely muscled bare backs glistening with sweat. Misao rushed out of the entranceway and hid around the corner, the image of two semi-naked men in her home flashed through her mind. 

Misao shook her head, trying to get a grip but turned her head around to have another quick look at the both of them. Misao remembered Aoshi introducing her to the spiky brown haired man sitting next to him…his name was Sano. Misao quickly moved away from the archway into the kitchen when she noticed Aoshi turn slightly as though sensing she was nearby or that someone had been watching. After a short period of silence Sano ended up asking Aoshi a question…

"Aoshi, is somethin' wrong man? You don't seem…I don't know, your usual self I guess?" Sano's voice was deep like Aoshi's, but she could hear the concern in it.

"This place has changed so much over the years." Misao heard Aoshi reply…his voice soft, but audible to her and Sano…only just though.

"What do ya mean?" Sano questioned and Aoshi continued, not realising Misao was listening in as well.

"I remember running around this very kitchen when I was younger. I used to live in Kyoto a long time ago, but my family moved away and I ended up loosing contact with my friends. I remember sitting on this counter watching my best friend's grandmother bake us biscuits. She'd do it whenever we asked her too, which happened to be everyday. We'd run off and race around in the backyard only tiring and resting when she said it was time to eat the biscuits. We had so much fun and I hated it when we moved away. We wrote to each other every week, but as the years went on, things changed and contact was lost between each other. I remember when we got caught drawing on the far wall in the lounge room, boy that was not a good day at all."

"So you mean to tell me, Misao's place was like a childhood home to you? Damn that's pretty freaky…" Sano reasoned and Aoshi let out a small grunt akin to a 'yes'.

"If I'm acting different Sano, its because I've just found out that my childhood best friend is dead." Misao placed her hand over her mouth holding in her gasp. It couldn't be could it? Soujiro couldn't be Aoshi's long lost best friend could he? Misao closed her eyes and began praying to the gods that none of it was true, but tears slipped down her cheeks when Aoshi spoke the words she never wanted to hear.

"I rang his grandmother last night and she told me where he was buried and that he'd died in a car accident. She said that he was heading back home, back here, to be with his wife for their anniversary but this other car had a reckless driver behind the wheel and both were killed in the collision. I can't believe he was married…Sou-kun…my best friend had a wife! That's just too strange for him." Misao didn't want to hear anymore and raced back upstairs to her room, tears falling silently down her pale cheeks. She threw herself onto her queen-sized bed and cried into the silk cushions, her tears dampening the purple material.

* * * *

Misao jolted awake hearing loud banging coming from downstairs and looked at the digital clock on the bedside draws and read the time: 5:00pm. Misao got off the bed and headed for the ensuite in her bedroom and washed her face since she thought she looked like a wreck. 

* * * *

Misao descended the stairs, straightening her hair and clothes and entered the kitchen looking at the scene in front of her. Sano was lying down on the preparation counter in the middle of the kitchen and what looked like some sort of magazine with a nude woman on the front was draped over his entire face. Misao concluded that he must be asleep. Her eyes travelled over to Aoshi who was standing on a three-step ladder and banging the large hammer over the bottom of the cupboard trying to get it to break off. Misao parted her lips ready to speak but the supposed sleeping man spoke up instead.

"So Aoshi, when do I get to meet this mysterious beauty known as the owner f this house?" Misao blinked at the resting man, her eyebrow rising at Sano's assumption of her.

"Don't get any ideas Sano." Misao's eyes widened in shock at hearing the deadly serious tone in Aoshi's voice at telling Sano to back off.

"What? You mean to tell me you and her ar-"

"NO!" Misao practically jumped when Aoshi slammed the hammer down hard and watched some of the cupboard fall to the ground with a crash. Was Aoshi…mad? Misao listened to Aoshi rave on, his downward hammering getting louder and louder just like his voice was as he offered his personal opinion about Misao's so called 'partner'.

"She's involved with some bastard who doesn't appreciate true beauty when it's staring him right in the fucking face! The prick doesn't even appreciate her at all!" Misao eyes widened in shock at Aoshi's loud confession…even though it was in slight anger and annoyance. 

The last sections of the top cupboards fell to the floor with a loud crash and created a dust cloud forming around Aoshi. His dark trousers already had a thin coat of dust covering them and so did his black top which lay tucked in his back pocket. Little did Aoshi know her so-called partner was his best friend.

"Still, no one can resist the charm of a Sagara." Misao couldn't help but giggle at Sano's blunt and egotistical statement. Misao knew there was a serious side that lay within Sano, but he obviously liked to muck around and pretend he was god's gift to all women. She had to admit he was good looking, but something about Aoshi, drew her to him even when her mind told her desperately not to fall for anyone ever again. 

The kitchen fell silent; not a sound echoed through the room as Sano took the magazine away from his face and sat up staring over at Misao.

"Umm Hi…" Sano replied weakly and Misao did nothing but wave silently at him as her eyes travelled over to a 'statue' Aoshi who had lowered the hammer, but dared not turn around to face her. 

Aoshi could feel his own face heating up in embarrassment. Why the hell had he let emotions block his senses like that? He truly felt like a complete fool right now. He knew she had heard everything he said. What would happen now?

"Its nice to see you again Sano." Misao spoke her smile only widening as his hand moved up to scratch the back of his neck, just like Aoshi did when he was embarrassed or nervous…or even both!

"You two must be quite hungry, I'll order us some takeaway." Misao spoke and left the kitchen heading for the phone in the lounge room. She couldn't help but giggle as Sano began laughing loudly. Misao would have to apologise to Aoshi for not making her presence known to him as she heard his small 'shut up Sagara' reach her ears. Yep, he was definitely embarrassed. Misao picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Megumi its Misao, your not busy are you?"

"No…why?" Megumi replied on the other end as she was just backing up her files on her laptop and then shut it down for the evening.

"Well…I was wondering if you'd pick up some takeaway for us, but get some extra dishes as well?"

"I suppose I can do that. From the usual place Misao-chan?" Megumi questioned not even thinking to ask what the extra food was for…or WHOM the extra food was for.

"Yes, see you soon." Misao hung up the phone and entered the kitchen watching Sano and Aoshi carry some of the old kitchen cupboards outside and placed them in the alleyway behind her home ready to be picked up by the garbage men during the week. 

Misao couldn't help but smile at Aoshi has he couldn't look her in the eye at the moment. She'd have to change that though…

* * * *

A small amount of time had passed Misao looking down at her watch noticing it was twenty minutes and knew Megumi would be here soon. As though she read her thoughts Misao heard a car pull up in her driveway and opened the door watching Megumi get out and holding two shopping bags, one containing takeaway food, while the other had a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer in it. 

"Come on in, you won't believe what's in my kitchen." Misao spoke dragging Megumi in and pushing her towards the kitchen. 

"Misao what do you mean? Is someone else here?" Megumi spoke her voice faltering slightly at the thought of Aoshi being here as well. She had finally decided that it was best to tell Misao the truth that she and Aoshi were related but hadn't done so yet. Megumi stepped into the kitchen, her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at a tan muscled chest, her dark eyes lifting up to stare into chocolate brown ones.

"YOU!" Both Megumi and Sano had spoken simultaneously. Misao stared between the two of them and opened her mouth to question Megumi but watched Aoshi walk back in, his green-grey eyes moving over to the newest member in the household.

"Oh hey Meg, finally decided to take a night off work did you?"

"O-Ototo-chan…' Megumi uttered in slight surprise.

"This is your sister?" Sano bellowed over at Aoshi whom was picking up some more scrap material of Misao's old kitchen.

"Yeah…so what?" Aoshi replied not knowing what was going on. He turned to stare over at Misao, her eyes wide with shock and then narrowing in anger as she turned them to look accusingly at Megumi.

"_You should try this guy, he's really good. He's very popular and liked all over Tokyo. He only just moved here about six months ago and I hear they don't charge the earth either_ you had said. I can't believe you'd lie to me Megumi. That time at that restaurant as well. You left me there because you saw Aoshi walk in didn't you? And then there was the time in the store as well. I can't believe you'd do that to me…you my own doctor…my own friend Megumi!" Megumi watched, along with Sano and Aoshi as Misao raced out of the kitchen quite upset. 

"Good one Ototo-chan!" Megumi snarled at Aoshi and raced after Misao wanting to explain a few things. Aoshi's face held complete confusion and he watched as Sano turned towards him grabbing the cupboard doors from his hands, speaking once and leaving to go and dump them outside.

"I can't believe you never told me that SHE…that sly fox was your sister! Truly unbelievable of you to not tell me…I thought we were pals…"

"Wait a minute… WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? WHY IS EVERYONE ANGRY AT ME FOR?" Aoshi spoke loudly, but no one was there to listen to him. Aoshi moved across the kitchen and grabbed the bag of takeaway food and decided to help himself to it. If no one was going to speak to him, then he'd just have to sit on the preparation table, eat the food and wait for some explanations.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *

Author's Notes: Minna-san, finally another chapter of a story has been done. So Misao knows along with all of you that Soujiro is Aoshi best friend. What will she do? What will Aoshi do? Does he ever find out about Soujiro and Misao? You'll just have to stay tuned! That felt like a television commercial ne?

Anywho, I know Saitou wasn't in it much, but mark my words: 

****

He'll be back!

Well, I haven't gotten very far in Chapter 32 of UTCT…actually I got stuck…am stuck at the moment…total writers block on that saga. I have to try and make three months pass, but need to express the relationship between Soujiro and Misao is strengthening, the pregnancies as well and the infatuation a character has with Aoshi as well as Misao's will to stay true to Aoshi is slipping away…

When I read through it and try to place in details of everyone in Tokyo and then the characters in Hong Kong its getting hard, but…to be honest this story is nearly finishing…can anyone actually believe that? I can't but when I look at it, I can't write forever on this story and my huge dramatic climax is coming after this chapter or two and after that its 'downhill' heading towards the end…a happy one…well I'm not too sure really…

Ja ne for now minna-san…


	12. Chapter 11

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

(Misao's bedroom)

"How could you Megumi? How could you do that to me?" Misao ranted, okay mumbled, as she had thrown a pillow over her head lying on her bed. Megumi moved further into the room and sat on the side of it.

"Misao, its time to stop grieving. No matter how much you grieve, how much time you waste away pinning over Soujiro, he'll never come back."

"I know that…" Megumi heard the muffled reply watching Misao turn on her side, the pillow falling away from her tear strained face. Megumi moved a little closer, her hand brushing Misao back comfortingly as she spoke once again.

"Misao-chan I'm sorry for lying to you. I just worry about you and about the way you seem to be handling Soujiro's death. Its been over a year now, but I don't expect you to hang onto the first man who takes an interest in you since you are now 'free' either, but I just think you should get out a bit more. I wish you would have some fun and stop worrying about what Soujiro would think. You know him better then any of us and I know that he wouldn't want to see you like this and deep down, you do as well Misao-chan."

"I know he would Megumi, but I…" Misao trailed off, turning over to face Megumi, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks now. Megumi laid down on the bed with Misao, her fingers brushing her thick bangs away from her eyes in a comforting older sister way.

"But you what Misao-chan?"

"I'm so scared…" Misao mumbled softly, her eyes closing, a smiling Soujiro flashing through her mind.

"Misao-chan, you have nothing to fear."

"You don't know that Megumi! You don't know what its like…to loose someone you love…you don't understand…" Misao watched with wide blue, but slightly puffy eyes as Megumi's narrowed in frustration.

"Do you remember when Aoshi told you about his mother's death Misao?"

"Of course I do!" Misao snapped back, but her eyes widened in realisation as to what Megumi was getting at.

"We are related remember. I may keep my name as Takani, but I am still a Shinomori through and through. I call myself that in honour of my mother. She never got to see the success I have become and so I honour her by taking her name and becoming so successful that wherever she is I feel that she would be most proud of me…at least I hope so…"

"Megumi…I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking…" Misao mumbled sitting up and staring into Megumi's dark maroon eyes. Megumi placed on a small smile shaking her head negatively and replied back. 

"I wasn't thinking of your feelings either Misao-chan and for that I apologise again. Are we still…friends?" Megumi asked tentatively. Megumi didn't have a lot of close friends. She was very popular in high school, but she rarely had true close girlfriends to share private thoughts with. Her attitude may be snobby at first, but Misao was patient and persistent. She'd located the Megumi hidden underneath the professional doctor attitude.

"Friends? Iie, we are the best of friends!" Misao stated a smile crossing her lips as she brushed away the last remaining wetness on her flushed cheeks. Megumi stood up taking Misao's hands and helping her up too.

"You go wash up and I'll go see if there is any food left over. I hope my greedy ototo-chan hasn't eaten it all…" Megumi muttered and heard a small laugh escape Misao's lips at her words.

"Aoshi's not greedy Megumi. He's actually very sweet." Megumi stared at a wide-eyed and a now blushing Misao for letting that slip. A cunning smile crossed Megumi's lips and then she laughed loudly, it carrying throughout the house, Aoshi and Sano stopping there small talk as they ate the food while sitting on the preparation bench.

"Is that really your sister?" Sano questioned Aoshi.

"For like the tenth time Sano, the answer is yes. It won't change, we are related by blood." Aoshi replied taking the cap off of a bottle and sculling the contents down.

"Quite the cunning fox…check the laugh man?" Sano replied opening a beer himself, as the both of them listened to the high pitched 'ohohohohoho'.

"Oh so Meg-chan IS the woman you spoke of earlier eh?" Aoshi replied catching his roommate off guard, he choking on the beer. There was an evident pink hue crossing Sano's cheeks, his brown eyes looking accusingly over at Aoshi who held a smug smile on his face.

"I could set you up?" Aoshi questioned almost laughing at the burning face of Sano, fighting between embarrassment, because Megumi was now standing at the entranceway and anger for Aoshi voicing that aloud.

"Set him up with what?" Megumi asked, not hearing the entire conversation, her arms crossing under her breasts waiting for an answer.

"With an electrical job at another clients place of course." Aoshi replied without batting an eyelid as he got off the bench and moved towards Megumi, practically dragging her closer to Sano.

"Megumi met Sanosuke Sagara." Aoshi spoke stepping behind his sister and nudging her towards Sano whom was still sitting on the preparation bench.

"Um, Sano is fine." He replied his hand going behind his neck, his brown eyes staring endlessly into her dark marron ones.

"I thought roosterhead seemed more appropriate." Megumi replied watching Sano's eyes narrow as he jumped off the bench top, a fisted hand in front of her face as he yelled back.

"You dare say that to me woman! Why you ought to be known as a sly fox with that damned annoying laugh of yours. No wonder I started getting a headache, it was because of you after all."

"Well take a look at yourself baka, yo-" Aoshi heard no more as he blocked out their voices and walked around in the lounge room looking at a couple of Misao's photo's near her television set and picked up a couple of her ornaments looking them over as well.

"Aoshi?" Aoshi stood frozen hearing Misao's voice call his name. She had run out of the kitchen completely upset, but now she was back. Aoshi placed down the small porcelain cat and turned around to face Misao, her cheeks where slightly pink, but you couldn't tell she had been crying, which was good on Misao's behalf. 

"I didn't know you were Megumi's brother." Misao spoke not really knowing what she should say. She had been stewing on it while she 'freshened' up in her ensuite, but once she was down here and facing the STILL topless Aoshi, all thoughts were completely forgotten. 

"Well, I didn't know you and her were friends either." Aoshi replied back and walked towards Misao, her hands twisting behind her back as she tilted her head to look up at him. He was standing so close to her…so very close…

"Are you all right now?" Aoshi asked in a whispered voice, his hand moving up even though his mind yelled at him not to touch her. He brushed a lock of her damp hair away from her wide blue eyes, finally noticing the pink hue in her cheeks and quickly took his fingers away, he turning away in slight embarrassment.

"Gomen ne…" Aoshi muttered, Misao's eyes starring at his broad back noticing a couple of puckered scars. She parted her lips, her right hand reaching out for him but the silence was literally shattered by something smashing in the kitchen.

"Sano, Megumi…" The both of them voiced and hurriedly made their way to the entrance to see a fuming Megumi standing over Sano who was picking up the broken pieces of a bottle of beer and rubbing his head as well.

"Meg-chan what did you do?" Aoshi spoke bending down to see if Sano was okay. 

"I'll get you some ice Sano." Misao replied opening her freeze and wrapping some ice in a tea towel and handed it wordlessly to Sano who took it gratefully.

"Doesn't anyone care about me being stuck in the same room as this baka?" Megumi asked angrily as she watched her friend AND her own brother help Sano up asking him if he needed to lie down. Megumi let out a frustrated yell and stormed outside going to sit on the bench under the large sakura in Misao's garden.

"You should see how that fox woman is going. I tell ya one thing though, now I really know you and her are family Aoshi." 

"Oh?" Aoshi questioned and waited for Sano to elaborate.

"You and her both have one hell of a punch."

"You mean she didn't hit you with the bottle?" Misao questioned, as she stared out the small window looking at Megumi's back, she further in the garden, not being able to hear their conversation.

"What bottle? Oh no you got it wrong. She's damn feisty but she caught me off guard like you do Aoshi and smacked me over the head for something. I ended up knocking it over myself." Sano looked from a giggling Misao to a smirking Aoshi, not knowing what was going on.

"You are such an idiot Sano, why didn't you say so in the first place." Aoshi spoke smacking him on the side of the head Sano yelling in 'pain' wanting more sympathy, but knew he wouldn't get any from these two. Aoshi turned away heading for the back door and replied once more before walking out.

"I better go see how she is." Aoshi made his way to Megumi; shadows falling over her form as she stared endlessly into the water, watching the small fish swim around. 

"Meg?" Aoshi responded almost hesitant to approach, but watched his sister turn around and wave him over to sit beside her.

"Did you two actually think I'd smack that baka over the head with a bottle?" Megumi asked, her arms crossing under her breasts and starring her accusing eyes up at Aoshi, whom was starring into the pond.

"I don't know about Misao, but I'd never put it passed you."

"Mou, I'm not some violent woman Aoshi." Megumi turned away from him slightly hurt at his assumption. 

"I don't know…you were never nice to Kanryuu in high school. I always remember coming to your rescue but needn't save you since you knocked him out with whatever was close by." Aoshi smirked at Megumi, her face brightening in colour as he brought up the past.

"I asked you never to bring stuff about him up ototo-chan!" Megumi had turned around her hand raised to smack her annoying younger brother. Her eyes grew wide when Aoshi caught her wrist with his hand, reading her like an open book.

"Now that is MY sister if I didn't know any better." Megumi's eyes softened as Aoshi had placed a small smile on his lips…a very rare loving smile on his lips.

"Nani? You were expecting me to hit you?" Megumi asked bewildered. Aoshi nodded his head and let go of Megumi's wrist.

"Of course, it's the way we always acted when we were young don't you remember? Only this time I can predict your moves before you even decide to act upon them." He watched his older sister purse her lips, probably a million thoughts running through that doctor brain of hers but all she did was laugh…loudly of course.

"Come on, let's go back inside and eat whatever you and the roosterhead left over." Megumi spoke smiling over at her brother.

"You like him don't you?" Aoshi questioned without batting an eyelid. He watched Megumi's lips part, they moving but nothing came out. She swatted his arm becoming flustered at his question and stood up ready to walk away.

"He's a good guy Meg, and I know you can feel it." She turned to face Aoshi, the pink hue evident on the strong doctor's cheeks.

"I can, but this time, I wish to do things my way and no one else's. If he is worth it, he'll wait for me…and I don't need or want my younger brother setting me up either." Aoshi nodded his head in understanding. His sister's high school years were not pretty at all. Megumi stepped onto the stone path heading back to Misao's house.

"Meg? You know I love you right?" Aoshi called out stopping Megumi in her tracks as she stared wide-eyed into the small window watching Sano and Misao laugh at whatever they were talking about. She turned to face a now standing Aoshi, his green-grey eyes, much like both their parents, staring intently at her, his words being the truth. She had rarely heard them, but when he spoke it, it froze her in place, her entire being engulfed in warmth at what those three words meant to her, especially coming from him.

"W-Why do you say that?" Megumi muttered quietly, those words running around in her mind and forever implanting themselves into her heart. Aoshi stepped closer, his hand lifting up to cup his sister's cheek, her eyes closing at his comforting aura.

"Because I worry about you Meg-chan and I know I do not say it as often as I should. I worry you do not go and see mother like you used too, why is that?" Aoshi spoke quietly, his eyes softening when Megumi's opened, fresh tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know you have not been to see her for some time and mother would be displeased. Although she is dead, I can feel her presence there and it comforts me just like it would you. She misses you very much Meg and I want you to go see her."

"I-I can't…" Megumi's voice wavered when she felt Aoshi step closer, his arms wrapping around her form and hugging her close.

"You don't need to be afraid Megumi, she is very proud of her little Megumi. Her baby girl has grown into such a beautiful woman, if only she can find and keep a man for more then several minutes."

"What?" Megumi whispered into Aoshi's neck, her hands clutching the back of his clothes, her eyes closing tightly as she willed her tears away.

"She came to me in a dream, forcing me to take you to see her, but I know you can do so by yourself." Aoshi felt Megumi pull away, his arms dropping to his sides, he slightly cringing as Megumi ruffled his hair while placing a kiss on his forehead. He could remember all the times she had done this when they were kids, whether it be because he hurt himself or because Megumi felt like showing him she loved him in her own special way.

"Come on, Misao and roosterhead are waiting for us." Megumi noticed Aoshi's eyes waver slightly, he slouching at hearing Misao's name. A smirk crossed her lips and she placed her hands on her hips, confidently voicing her opinion about Aoshi feelings for her friend.

"Why Aoshi, do I sense you have some attraction for my dear friend Misao-chan?" 

"Aa…" Aoshi spoke watching Megumi's eyes widen in surprise as he told the truth.

"Not even denying it to me ototo-chan?" 

"Why bother, I could never lie to my neesan could I?" Aoshi retorted back placing a small smile on his lips, the same one Megumi held on her own right now.

"Be patient Aoshi, Misao will come around." Megumi turned around walking off, counting to three as she waited for Aoshi to ask his question.

"Are you serious Megumi? Does Misao… I mean, you aren't getting back at me are you?" Aoshi questioned, his eyes demanding answers from his sister as she turned to face him once more.

"I do believe you can help Misao love again Aoshi. She has had such tragedy in her young life and I want to see her happy once more. Although I should not say this, but Misao-chan is happy when she is with you ototo-chan…"

"Arigatoo…" Aoshi whispered as he turned around and sat back down on the bench looking into the pond.

"Are you not coming in?" Megumi asked watching Aoshi shake his head negatively. She sighed defeated and headed back inside catching Misao's laughs at what ever Sano had said to her.

"Where is Aoshi?" Misao questioned trying to control her giggles. She watched Megumi point outside and silently observed as Misao took two beers and headed out muttering something about he must be lonely. Megumi couldn't catch all of it, but she silently fumed as she was left in the same room as that baka roosterhead yet again!

* * * * 

(In the garden)

Aoshi jerked from the coldness placed against his neck and swiftly turned around to see a smiling Misao looking down at him.

"You must have been deep in thought not to notice my shadow Aoshi." She replied instantly and sat beside him on the bench.

"Sorry, I was thinking about a couple of things." Aoshi responded smiling his thanks as Misao handed him one of the cold beers.

"About your best friend?" Misao replied instantly, almost smacking herself in remembering that his best friend was her dead husband and also for meddling in his private business. Aoshi stared silently down at Misao, she fidgeting slightly as she spoke once more.

"I heard you speaking of him in the kitchen, saying he had died. I am sorry to hear that Aoshi." Misao bit her lip in nervousness, but relaxed as Aoshi turned his head to stare back into the pond not telling her to mind her own business.

"How much else did you end up hearing Misao?" Aoshi questioned quietly beside her, his hand going up to ruffle his hair in slight embarrassment, as she didn't reply to him. In other words, she'd heard everything he had voiced to Sano…he expressing his opinions about her so called lover and his own opinions on how lovely she was.

"If you think I will feel uncomfortable in your presence Aoshi you can relax because…well the thing is…I actually enjoy your company very much." Aoshi glanced his eyes down at a blushing Misao, her wide blue eyes starring into the pond not truly believing she had voiced that to him.

"Thank you Misao, but nonetheless I do apologise for voicing my opinion about your partner when I do not even know him. That is not right of me. I too enjoy your company very much and am grateful that you do not feel uncomfortable with my being here…or when I kissed you in the park…" Aoshi trailed off, a faint flush crossing his own cheeks. He could feel it and cursed himself for becoming weak when he was around Misao.

"Its okay…everything is okay…" Misao mumbled as she leaned back, her neck connecting with Aoshi outstretched arm, he not daring to move it and she not daring to flinch away. In fact, both secretly enjoyed the contact, both pretending nothing was out of the ordinary. And so that sat silently watching the fish swim in the pond.

* * * *

(Inside the house) 

"Shall we rescue the lovebirds and tell them to come eat?" Sano spoke placing some more food into his mouth as he sat on the preparation bench once more, looking out at Aoshi and Misao.

"No, I think they both wish to have this private moment together." Megumi replied taking the container out of Sano's hands, actually using the same fork and placed some meat into her own mouth as she too was sitting on the bench top and looking outside.

"How can it be private when we are watching them kitsune?" Sano implored dryly, he turning his laughing brown eyes over to Megumi's scowling maroon ones.

"Shut up and watch roosterhead." Megumi snatched the food container from his hands again and ate some more of the takeaway food.

"Watch what? They aren't even doing anything, but I guess it is about time Aoshi did something. He's had Misao on his mind ever since he met her…perhaps I shouldn't have voiced that aloud huh?" Sano spoke listening to Megumi laugh, her hand coming over her mouth, her eyes closed and her cheeks turning light pink. Sano placed on a lob-sided smirk as he watched to fox woman laugh. She really was beautiful and so mysterious as well…yep they were definitely family all right.

"Roosterhead, do you wish to take a walk with me tomorrow?" Megumi voiced aloud, not believing she had so willingly offered this man to be in her presence.

"Sure, here's my card so you can ring me and tell me where you want to meet." Sano replied thinking no more of the moment and pulled the top off of a beer and drank some of the contents.

"What no snickering about me asking you to go walking with me as though its some sort of date even though it isn't?"

"I know it isn't. It's a mere walk kitsune, besides I'd at least take you some place classier like a shopping mall or something." Sano replied nudging her side telling her he was joking. Megumi shock her head staring up at him, his puppy dog brown eyes focused on the couple resting peacefully outside. Could she…like this man? He was younger then her and seemed slightly immature and dumb at times, but there was something that was beneath this gruff man, a true him…a soft Sanosuke Sagara…she could feel it…

"My name's Megumi Takani Shinomori, it is nice to meet you." Sano turned to look at a smiling Megumi, her hand out waiting to shake his.

"Sanosuke Sagara fox woman and its nice to see you finally realising we are becoming friends." His hand gripping hers and he shook it, noting the softness and creamy colour of it.

"I never sai-"

"I can read between the lines kitsune, its one of my many talents." Sano interrupted what she was going to voice. He slurped up some noddles and turned his head back to look out the window yet again. Megumi muttered a reply, Sano not being able to hear it, but handed her the noodles wordlessly, she taking them as they continued to eat while looking into the backyard and over at their friends.

Who are you and what are you doing in this house?" A deep voice shattered the silence, Megumi shrieking in fright and she and Sano turned to face a man standing at the kitchen entranceway, a cigarette hanging at the corner of his mouth.

* * * * 

To be continued…

* * * * 

Authors Notes: Well, its about time I got to finishing this chapter. 3/4 had been done a week ago but only finished it tonight 9pm on Sunday. Well I hope you enjoyed…and till next time…

Don't forget to review if you've bothered to read these small notes.

*Falls down dead*


	13. Chapter 12

Authors Notes: Well, holey shitballs I updated this story! Gah! It's like OMG EARTHQUAKE! Anywho now that that drama is over its as usual a bit over dramatic I believe but needed to be. Ah Saitou, my dear wolf you just had to open up your big fat mouth. Tsk, tsk my boy, not a good idea at all. Well if anyone can remember this story, hope you enjoy! Ah, if anyone thinks I'm overacting with the "over protectiveness" gomen ne, but I'm like that with my own brother. If anyone hurt him, they'd be punished. Anywho it's now onto Pretty Man Chapter 11 I believe. Phew, don't say I never do anything for you readers, this is my fifth update in two days!

#

****

The Lonely Widow, Not so Lonely Anymore

#

"I shall repeat myself, who the hell are you people?" Megumi got off the bench, Sano slowly following her as she gave a small awkward smile to the stoic man still standing at the kitchen entranceway.

"You must be Saitou-san, you are Misao-chan's older brother correct? I'm Megumi, I'm a friend of Misao's." Golden eyes bored into maroon coloured ones, visibly making Megumi uncomfortable.

"You were the one who…" Saitou never finished his sentence as his sharp eyes looked out the small window from the kitchen and straight into the backyard where Aoshi and Misao were sitting pretty close together on a bench.

"Excuse me…" He muttered as he brushed past the fuming Sano having never even been acknowledged by the taller man.

# Outside #

"Um Misao?"

"Hmm?" Misao sat up a bit, her skin moving away from the contact of Aoshi's warm arm and instantly she felt a cold chill move over her.

"Are you…and your partner…still together?" Misao blinked widely at Aoshi's soft question and didn't exactly know how to answer him. She loved her partner, her now dead husband still, but this man here, he seemed so much more different then what Soujiro was. Just how was she going to answer him as it was like he wanted to see whether she'd say no and then perhaps…ask her out?

"Um…well…"

"Misao-chan what do you think you're doing?" Misao jolted from the bench at that deep voice and stood staring at the prominent figure of Saitou, whose eyes happened to be glaring at the back of Aoshi's head.

"Niisan…I…"

"There is no need to get worked up we were only taking a small break." Aoshi spoke while standing to his fall height as well. Turning around to face the narrowed dark look of Misao's older brother Aoshi was proud of himself for not flinching. It was like the man wanted to burn him to a crisp for even being in the vicinity of Misao.

"She is off limits to someone like you."

"NIISAN!" Misao yelled and felt mortified at her brother's over protective ways.

"We need to speak, come upstairs for a moment." Not even bothering about listening to Misao's answer, Saitou swiftly turned around and headed back into the house and obviously upstairs. Misao turned her large ocean blue orbs to Aoshi and mouthed an apology before heading into her house and up the stairs.

"I guess I just got my answer from him…" Aoshi muttered to himself before watching Sano come outside and head on over to him.

"Man that is one fucking scary guy."

"Aa…" Aoshi replied before wanting to head back inside.

"Not such a good idea, that guy is cursing a thousand times over about you." Aoshi shook his head at Sano's reply.

"And to think I haven't even tried anything on her…well…not really…"

"Heh, what did you try on her?"

"That is not your business and do you actually think I would try anything with that sly wolf around? Word of warning for the future of your many girlfriends Sano, get along with their family members first." Sano chuckled loudly at Aoshi's words before flinging an arm over his shoulders.

"You certainly have it bad for this one. So is it your first time?" Narrowing his eyes Aoshi pulled Sano's arm away from his shoulders.

"First time for what?"

"Feeling like you have no control over wanting to just ravish the little lady." Aoshi parted his lips ready to flat out say no but it ended up getting stuck in his throat.

"Ah, I hear ya man."

"Oh?" Aoshi remarked before following his gaze to see Sano's cinnamon eyes watching the back of his older sister.

"Oh great that was something I really didn't need to hear."

"I never spoke a word." Sano replied back fanning innocence, which wasn't working.

"Please, I saw that hungry look and the next time you wish to share information about wanting to have sex with my sister, _don't_ tell me." Sano chuckled at Aoshi's words as the both of them headed inside since Misao waved them in as she thought the coast was clear because there had been no loud shouts from upstairs for a few minutes now.

# Inside #

"Perhaps the three of us should retire for the evening so Misao and Saitou-san can have some quiet in this house."  
  
"Seems pretty quiet to me fox." Aoshi arched an eyebrow as Sano had even got a nickname for Megumi already. His eyes then darted to Megumi who was visibly holding back at wanting to punch the grinning brunette, but all fell silent as yells ensued from upstairs.

"I never said you were a child Misao!" Saitou's voice was loud, but not at yelling point like Misao's had become, but they could still be heard.

"Then don't treat me like one! I know you worry, everyone worries but why can't anyone see that I'm the one that has to get through this loss? Me and no one else!"

"And running to another guy is going to help that? Please Misao I thought you were smarter then that."

"I AM SMART!" Misao balled her fists at her older brother who was calmly sitting in a chair in her bedroom while she sat on the bed.

"I don't recall ever being part of any family domestic. Its not like anything happened besides that kiss…" Aoshi confessed while staring up at the ceiling above the kitchen.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Came two shocked voices and Aoshi jerked his head to look down at them.

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"Baka, she's not ready for that!" Megumi growled at Aoshi and made him quirk his eyebrow at the way she was acting.

"I know that, but she forgave me for it too. In any case from what I can gather, you know more about her then I do Meg-chan, so why not tell me what the go is?" Maroon eyes widened at Aoshi's words before she turned her back to him.

"Iie that's for Misao to confess." Cinnamon and green-grey glanced at each other before the argument upstairs continued on.

"I never mentioned I was running to any guy Saitou and I don't understand why you are being this way about all of this. He's my friend Saitou. I feel comfortable around him and though it is a shock to me as well, I will still want to be his friend. He is nice to me and I haven't had that for ages from any guy. Whether you like it or not I like his company. Why can't everyone just leave me alone to make my own decisions!" Misao snapped back.

"Because the last decision you made was marrying that boy and look where that got you now!" Tears sprung to Misao's eyes at those harsh words from her brother who was now standing up from the chair, but what grabbed both their attentions was something shattering in the kitchen downstairs.

"A-Aoshi…?" Megumi tentatively asked, her hand moving out to the stone cold form belonging to her brother. Her hand went up to brush away his long bangs from his eyes but they grew wide as it was slapped away.

"So that's why…" Came the chilled unemotional reply.

"Yo Aoshi, you okay man?" Sano spoke feeling a bit of worry break into his voice as he watched Aoshi bend down to pick up the broken bottle from the floor. It wasn't long before he stood back up, eyes unreadable as he moved about the kitchen grabbing his things together.

"It is getting late and we have worked enough for today Sano. I think for the moment we have out welcomed our stay here."

"Ne Aoshi…?" Megumi softly called but her brother did nothing except mumble he'd be back tomorrow to finish the rest of the kitchen off and headed out of the door with Sano behind him. It wasn't long before Megumi watched small pounding footsteps head downstairs and almost run into her.

"Megumi, where did…" Misao didn't finish as she watched her dear friend shake her head before turning narrowed maroon eyes to Saitou who was heading down the stairs with a new cigarette between his lips.

"Was that really necessary? To argue in front of guests so they would hear every single word?" Megumi fumed at the tall man.

"It needed to be done. That guy needed to be told that Misao isn't some little whore who will crawl into bed with any man. I saw the intent in his eyes an-"

****

SLAP!

Maroon eyes had widened as Misao had smacked her brother over the face. Slightly wider golden eyes stared down into her tears streaked face.

"I won't forgive you niisan…I won't forgive you if you ruined my friendship with him" At that Misao bolted back upstairs and left the red cheeked Saitou in the care of a fuming fox.

"I think you should leave." Megumi spoke while crossing her arms over her chest in a defiant manner much like she had seen the rooster do. To Megumi's utter amazement Saitou headed for the door and silently closed it behind him.

"Oh dear…" Megumi muttered before silently moving upstairs and knocking lightly on Misao's bedroom door. She entered the room to see Misao lying on her bed facing away from her.

"Misao-chan daijoubu?" Se softly questioned the sniffling young woman before carefully sitting on the other side of it and then lowered her back as she placed her head and shoulders against Misao's side.

"Its…ruined isn't it Megumi?" Misao murmured into her dark room and heard Megumi sigh against her.

"Knowing my brother I'm sure he's only bruised by the knowledge of your brother voicing loudly that you were or are married. If my brother has any feelings towards you, which I know he does, he was willing to wait…and would never have rushed you into anything. That is the way he is."

"So, how will I face him now?" Megumi leaned up and over Misao to see her blurry eyes had filled up with more tears. Bringing up one of her hands Megumi quietly brushed the tears away.

"Well you could tell him that you were once married, but aren't anymore. In any case you might have to be patient with him because…well…Aoshi is very hard to figure out sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never seen Aoshi take an interest in any woman really. Frankly I thought he was gay at first."

"MEGUMI!" Misao grounded out in shock at her friend and heard her laugh lightly.

"But then I realised that Aoshi has such a pure though slightly battered heart that he himself doesn't wish to be hurt so that is why he treads very carefully. In fact I was surprised that when he mentioned you it automatically felt right that he'd gain an interest in you, my dear Misao. You are complete opposites at times and when I look at the both of you together I find a great match…and seeing my brother smile is something that I'll always want to see again and again."

"I make him smile?" Misao spoke while sitting up on the bed with Megumi who was now smiling lightly down at her puffy face.

"Truthfully Misao I'm not sure how Aoshi has taken this news, but I've never seen him take such a liking to anyone before either so its hard for me to try and figure out what he's thinking. Don't get me wrong though, being as good looking as he is doesn't mean he never had a fan club of women following him, but to think my dear sweet friend has caught his utmost attention is truly amazing." Misao blushed at Megumi's words and watched as the older woman got off the bed and helped her stand up on shaky legs.

"He and that rooster are coming back over tomorrow to finish knocking down the cabinets in your kitchen, so I think a nice bath and a good sleep will help you decide on what you will do about Aoshi tomorrow okay?" Misao smiled up at Megumi before hugging the woman and heading downstairs with her.

"You just give me a call, no matter the time if you wish to talk more alright?"

"Arigatou Megumi." Misao voiced with a bit more happiness and waved to the doctor before closing and locking her door. She turned around and headed for her kitchen and looked around. It was a complete mess, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Instead she lifted her hand, the hand that had slapped her brother and instantly went to the phone to call him. Misao dialled his number and as she thought would happen, she got his bland message on his answering machine.

"Saitou-niisan gomen nasai. I shouldn't have hit you, but you should never have voiced such hurtful words to me either. I know you didn't like Soujiro very much, but it was my decision to marry him and I won't ever regret it for the rest of my life. As for Aoshi, I know he likes me, but we are just friends and even with just that he doesn't mind, so please niisan don't interfere. I know you care and I love you for that, but please stop treating me like a little girl. I know I will take my time in doing what I feel is right in my own heart, so please…don't be mad at me." Misao hung up at that and then headed back upstairs to her room and started a nice warm bath just as Megumi had suggested.

Half an hour had slipped by as Misao folded back the sheets and quilt on her bed before hopping into the side she always slept on when Soujiro was alive. Glancing at her late husband's photo she leaned over, turned off the lamp and placed her back to Soujiro's photo before falling asleep.

# The Next Morning #

It was around 9am when there was a knock at her door and Misao practically bolted for it and reefed it open only to see the crooked grin on Sano's face.

"Ohayoo Misao-san." He greeted as though yesterday had never happened.

"O-Ohayoo…" Misao mumbled before letting him inside as he went straight for the kitchen to place in more down lights and of course help destroy her old kitchen benches as asked by Aoshi.

"Aoshi had to go open up shop and said he'd be in shortly."

"Oh…"

"If he seems a bit off today Misao-san, don't worry alright, he's just got a bit of a hangover like me."

"A hangover?"

"We went out drinking and I swear with all his brooding he could drink me under the table."

"Then it is my fault." Misao softly voiced while standing bare foot in the kitchen with Sano sitting on the preparation bench.

"Misao-san…" Sano murmured in worry for her as well. This was truly going to be an awkward day for him now.

"You really should get to work Sano." Ocean blue and cinnamon eyes turned to gaze at green-grey and maroon. It appeared Megumi had taken the morning off and had turned up just as Aoshi had.

"O-Ohayoo Aoshi…" Misao spoke softly while watching the tall handsome man head past her while mumbling a good morning to her as well.

"Sano will you help me with this cupboard?" Misao frowned at his behaviour, but could she truly blame him for it? She felt a hand on her shoulder and gave Megumi a light smile.

"Its okay, it's to be expected." Misao voiced and then exited the kitchen. Hammering had stopped as Aoshi turned his green-grey eyes towards the lounge room where Megumi and Misao were now sitting and chatting quietly. A sigh left his throat and guilt began to eat him up inside.

Why did he always have to feel like the bad guy?

# # # #

TBC…

# # # #


End file.
